Is My Friend
by rachyzord
Summary: A sequel to The Enemy of My Enemy. With the events of Enemy playing out, what becomes of Luthor, Diana and the League?
1. Chapter 1

**Is My Friend  
By: **Rachyzord**  
[ Rated PG for violence ] **

This is a sequel story to our story _The Enemy of My Enemy_, available through our profile. If yoTu haven't read that one, this one won't make much sense.

* * *

**C H A P T E R . O N E**

"I don't...feel so good." Flash groaned as he slumped down on the floor around the shattered pieces of Brainiac.

Bruce moved over and lifted his head up. "Stay with me Wally. We'll take care of you. Clark? Is Luthor still alive?"

Clark hovered over Lex Luthor's unconscious form and then nodded "Just barely."

"Good. I need you to get him to jail. I'll take care of Flash." He grabbed the com. "Batman to Watchtower. Two for immediate transport to infirmary."

Every muscle in Flash's body was still twitching and crackling with energy.

Clark grabbed Luthor roughly and took to the skies just before his comrades disappeared from view.

Bruce helped J'onn to deposit Wally on the exam table. "I've never seen anything like what I just saw" he said, looking at the still twitching Flash.

"I've never done...anything like that." Flash agreed as J'onn began the exam.

"Hopefully you won't have to again. You saved our lives."

"..tired..need sle..ep." Flash mumbled as his eyes closed.

J'onn worked quickly and a few minutes later Flash was stabilized and asleep. The Martian turned to Batman and noted the posture "You are injured as well."

Bruce shrugged. "I'll survive. Flash took the most damage out of the three of us."

"Still, I should tend to them while you are here." J'onn said.

He nodded slowly. "But make it quick. I don't want Diana to get worried."

* * *

He arrived in the Batcave and changed quickly, adjusting the bandages J'onn had applied. Clark had successfully brought Luthor to jail and he was receiving medical attention before being booked. He crept upstairs and pushed open the door to his bedroom. He looked over and saw her asleep on his bed. He moved over and tucked the sheets up over her a little more, sitting down in his chair and putting his feet up on the bed.

Diana heard the movements and opened an eye, seeing him in the chair. She blinked a couple times then adjusted in his bed, making room for him.

He hesitated, but found the bed more comfortable. He slid in and lay close to the side, giving her room.

She was silent for a moment, as if waiting to see what he would do. When he insisted on hovering on the last few inches of mattress she sighed. "I know we're just teammates. I don't care. Hold me tonight."

He swallowed hard and turned over, looking into her eyes. "If it will make you feel better" he said, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her.

_It will_ she thought but knew she shouldn't say anything lest she scare him off. She closed her eyes again, trying to stay awake to enjoy the pleasant feeling of his arms around her but found she was dozing off anyway. She just hoped that she didn't snore or drool in her sleep.

He held her tight in his arms and breathed deep, relaxing a bit himself as he felt her chest rising and falling against his side... her warm breath on his beck. Soon her breathing deepened and he knew that she was asleep. He adjusted himself on the bed and pulled the sheets over them with a free hand before wrapping his arms back around her.

The movements jostled her a little and she snorted and mumbled in her sleep "No Batman....don't want...any pickles.." and then dozed off again.

He chuckled and looked down at her. "Pickles?" he whispered with a smile as she began to snore in his arms. He shook his head and got comfortable against the bed.

The birds woke Diana before anything else hours later. There was a warm hard object underneath her and she found that she'd moved nearly on top of him in the course of her slumber. Carefully, she extricated herself, laying down beside him again and yawning.

He stretched and his eyes fluttered open, looking at her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

He smiled. "No, you didn't. Two things though. One, you snore. Two, I won't give you any pickles."

She looked confused for a moment and then the dream came back to her and she turned a soft pink color.

He chuckled. "Why would I be offering you any pickles?" he asked, sitting up on the bed.

She sighed, blushing a bit harder "Darkseid had hidden the anti-life equation in a jar of pickles. You found it and didn't want it so you started trying to give it to me. When I didn't want it, you weren't sure what to do with it and then before you could do anything with it Flash stole it and ate it. And then Flash was smarter than you and so you retired."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. What did you have to eat before you went to bed?"

"One of the cereals that Flash introduced me to. Fruit Loops."

He shook his head and sat up further. "That would explain it. How did you sleep besides the crazy dreams?"

"Very well. I hope I didn't keep you up." she stretched.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I slept rather well."

"No pickle dreams?"

He laughed. "No. No pickle dreams, although I was being chased by a rutabega."

Now she arched a brow. "I suppose it's not surprising we wouldn't have dreams like normal people."

"True. Although, my dreams are rarely remembered in the morning."

"I think I'll be remembering this one for a very long time." she grimaced and yawned. "Gods this bed is comfortable."

"Indeed. I love my sleep" he said. "Naturally I spared no expense on it."

"You deserve it. Ok..I'm" she relaxed against the pillow "getting" she yawned "up." she lay there for a few moments with no movement "Any moment now."

He smiled and stood up. "You don't need to get up. You just stay in bed all day if you'd like."

"Don't tempt me or I might just do that. I shouldn't be so lazy. I'll justify it if I at least get out and take a walk around the Manor." she finally managed to pull herself from the bed with a less-than-dignified slouch.

"In time. You need your rest. The manor will be here when you wake up."

Her stomach grumbled loud enough for him to hear and settled the matter. "Looks like you're outnumbered." Faster than he might have anticipated, she bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door before he could with a call of "Shower's mine."

He stood in the middle of the room with a raised eyebrow, staring at the door. "Make yourself at home, Diana."

"You're welcome to join." she offered through the door.

"Maybe next time" he said. "Try to leave me some hot water though."

She smirked and purposely left him only a few seconds worth of lukewarm water, as a lesson on the consequences of rejection.

He climbed into the shower when she was done, feeling the cold water his almost instantly. _Just as well_ he thought. _Thinking about her being in here, naked and soapy... _He showered quickly and began to dry off, plotting some minor revenge against her.

Diana was already dressed and downstairs with a large bowl of Fruit Loops, much to Alfred's dismay.

Bruce stalked downstairs and looked at her. "Enjoy that bowl Princess. It's your last one in this house."

She arched a brow at him "Someone's shower wasn't relaxing."

"Not with cold water, no. We eat proper food here. Not Flash-approved, sugar-laden cereal."

She shrugged "Sorry, guess I was enjoying myself too much in there." she said innocently.

"I'm sure." He moved over to the other side of the table and sat down with a cup of coffee and his paper.

Diana just smiled warmly "It was _very_ relaxing." she finished her cereal.

He said nothing, turning to the business pages and reading the stock listings, sipping his coffee slowly. She smiled at Alfred and placed her bowl in the sink before taking off for her walk around the Manor. The sun had come up so she slipped out the back door into the gardens.

He set the paper down and moved over to the window, watching her walk through the garden with a smile. He heard his communicator going off and moved over to it. "Batman here."

"Batman. Superman. We have an issue. Get to the Watchtower immediately."

Bruce frowned. "Be right there."

He opened the window and yelled out to Diana. "I have to go to the Watchtower. I'll be back later on alright?"

She flew over "I should come as well."

He regarded her briefly. "Alright. Meet me in the Batcave in five minutes." He ducked back inside and headed down to change. He had just finished slipping the cowl over his face when she entered. He turned to her. "Ready?"

She nodded and stepped on to the teleporter. He moved to join her as seconds later they both reappeared on the Watchtower. He moved toward the monitoring womb with her behind him. "What is it?" he asked Clark as he entered the womb.

Clark was slightly surprised to see Diana but continued on "Luthor's escaped from prison."

Bruce scowled. "That didn't take long now did it?"

"It usually doesn't. He probably has people on the inside."

"Probably more people inside than outside. Any word on where he's headed?"

"Not yet."

Bruce moved over and looked at the monitors briefly. "Then let's keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays on the up and up and doesn't meet with any unusual people."

"He never lays low for long. He'll show himself sooner or later."

_More than likely sooner, at least for me_ Diana thought and discreetly left the Monitoring Womb.

"Keep me updated" Bruce said. "Come on Dia..." He stopped and turned back to Clark. "When did she leave?"

* * *

Diana remembered this place from one of the files she had stumbled across during her time in Lex's employ. A small out of the way cabin hidden away near the Canadian border. She didn't want to keep Bruce or the League out of the loop but this is something that she had to do on her own. If she didn't face her demons, she was no warrior. She landed out front and strode up to the door, knocking softly.

He looked up from the couch. Who could be knocking on his door? No one knew where this place was. He slowly strode over to the door and opened it with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we should talk."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, then past her. She had come alone. But why? He stepped to the side. "Come in."

She nodded and strode past him, taking in the simple insides. She couldn't even see a computer. "A little sparser than you're used to working with."

"I come here when I need to clear my head. Away from the hustle and bustle of Metropolis."

Diana turned to face him "It won't be long before the League tracks you here. I wanted to see you first."

He nodded. "And here I am."

His tone wasn't unkind. But perhaps more superficial, as though he was dealing with one of his flunkies or a stranger. She studied him as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the cabin and then moved back towards the door "I see that you're fine. I just wanted to see for myself. I need to get back."

"You do realize why I did what I did before correct?"

"It...doesn't matter." Because truthfully, she didn't feel that it did. Would knowing why he had attacked her negate the attack? It was something she would have to deal with either way. It had changed their relationship, whatever that had been, and she wasn't sure that damage could ever be undone.

"To me it does. But if that's how you feel, then I can't argue."

She was paused in the doorway with her heart torn in two directions. Half still with the man standing behind her, who she had worked with, made a massive discovery with, protected and devoted the last months of her life to. And half still in that comfortable bed at Wayne Manor with _his_ arms wrapped around her body. Her head bowed for a moment and she dropped her hand from the handle "I'm listening." Listening costs nothing. She could still choose to leave.

"Why bother? You won't believe me. None of you will ever believe me. I'm always the villain. I didn't escape from prison. I was let out as I had committed no crime." Lex crossed his arms over his chest.

"I always believe in truth Lex."

He sighed and turned back to the window. "I was dominated by Brainiac who was in control of me the entire time we were together. He wanted you to be his next host, since your immortality would be the ultimate vessel for him."

Her eyes widened for a moment "Oh....I see." That she hadn't considered. But how had he freed himself from Brainiac then?

"They obviously didn't mention that part of it."

_They? The prison? Oh... _"I only spent a few minutes with the League." she said quietly "I needed time away. Somewhere safe. Where I could deal with what happened."

"That's why I'm here."

She suddenly felt guilty about rushing over and disturbing his privacy. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll leave."

"Does it matter? I'm sure the rest of you will be breaking down my door soon enough."

"You have time to leave." She wasn't sure why she was trying to aid him, even if he hadn't committed a wrongdoing.

"And do what? Go where? You'll all be watching me."

"If you were honestly released and committed no crime, then it doesn't matter if we watch you." she frowned. "I will vouch for you. As long as you don't jeopardize your freedom, you have nothing to fear from the Justice League." she grimaced a little "If you need my help, I suppose I will help you."

He turned back to her. "I appreciate the offer, but help will not be required. I'm going back to my normal life after a bit more time here." He turned to the window once again. "Besides, you've already helped me more than anyone ever could."

She nodded "Then I suppose this is goodbye."

"Only temporary. I'm certain our paths will cross once again."

"I'd tell you to stay out of trouble but I think I'd be wasting my breath." she smiled a little ruefully, lingering in the doorway again.

He sighed deep and turned, moving toward her, putting his hands on her cheeks. "Trouble seems to find me." He stared into her eyes. "I want to feel what this is like without something controlling me." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"We need to talk to the prison. Diana will have to wait." Superman turned to Batman. "We need to focus on the issue at hand." That earned him a thorough Batglare from Bruce for the insinuation that Bruce _wasn't _focused.

"Fine. Maybe we can figure out just how many of them are working for Luthor." Batman scowled, focused on both the mission and Diana's disappearance.

They took the Javelin and landed fifteen minutes later atop the prison Superman had delivered Luthor to only hours earlier. The Warden ran up and met them as soon as the engines shut off. "What are you gentlemen doing here?"

Batman stared him down. "We came to see why Luthor was able to bust out of here so easily."

"Luthor? Lex Luthor?" the Warden clarified in a confused tone "He didn't escape. He was set free. It was declared that he wasn't responsible for his actions."

Superman stared agape and Bruce fumed. "Who declared this? Which one of his cronies?"

"Word from the Mayor himself." the Warden shrugged.

Batman looked over at Superman. "The Mayor? This is beginning to make less and less sense."

"Sorry I can't help you any more than that Gentleman. I have a prison to run so unless you need anything else..." the warden let the sentence hang.

Batman turned quickly and walked back to the Javelin, leaving Superman staring at the warden. Superman finished the democratic pleasantries and then moved back aboard the Javelin.

Batman continued fuming in the co-pilot seat. "This makes no sense. How could he just walk like that?"

"He's as wealthy as you are. Money talks. Even if didn't buy his way out, the jail never holds him long. He always finds the right people to befriend or threaten to break out. It was just a matter of time. Now we just need to track where he went."

Batman nodded. "There's not too many places a man like him can go to be under the radar."

Superman nodded "Then let's start looking. Even if what the Warden says is true, we know that it won't be long before he's up to his tricks again."

"Indeed. We need to monitor LexCorp even more carefully than we did before. As well as the remains of his manor."

"Let's start with his home." Clark agreed.

"Seems the best place to start. He'll most likely return there first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Is My Friend  
By: **Rachyzord**  
[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . T W O **

They touched down outside of Metropolis and surveyed the ruins of Luthor's once multi-million dollar mansion which had been reduced to little more than rubble during the battle to free him from Brainiac's control.

Bruce moved inside and began poking through the rubble with a scowl. "I'm not finding much of Brainiac's remains."

Superman scanned it with his X-ray vision. He shook his head. "Neither am I."

** _Superman and Batman. Flash has come out of his rest and is in good health. _** J'onn's voice alerted them telepathically.

** _Thank you J'onn. He should still rest for the rest of the day. We can take care of this for now. _** Superman thought back.

Bruce looked up. "He's feeling better. Did you get that?"

He nodded "He deserves a few hours off I think."

"At least, considering what he did."

"Careful or he might start thinking that you two are friends." Superman teased and then sighed. He moved a few large pieces of rubble and knelt down, picking up a couple small scraps of plastic and wire. "I don't know if this is even part of Brainiac or part of Luthor's DVD player."

Batman kicked a piece of broken television over. "Even if we were to find anything, what would it prove? There's not much that could've survived what Flash did." He stood up and tossed away a piece of wood.

Superman just arched a brow and picked up a few loose papers. They weren't anything significant so he tossed them down. The office had been as destroyed as the rest but he moved to check inside what was left anyway. The glass from the computer monitor crunched under his boots. He grabbed what was left of the computer tower "Maybe we can salvage this."

Batman moved over and cracked the tower open, looking inside. "The motherboard and hard drive appear in good order, but we'll know more when we get back to the Watchtower."

"I don't think we'll find much else here."

"Doubtful. There's not much left. Besides, my guess is he kept most of the proprietary documents in his office at LexCorp."

The two moved back to the Javelin again. "We may be the only ones who know about the Brainiac incident. Diana may still be able to go into LexCorp and access those files." Superman said.

"We'll have to talk to her when she comes back."

Superman nodded.

** _Superman, Batman. There's been a break-in at one of LexCorp's storage facilities. Local law enforcement is already responding but we should check it out as well. It isn't far from your current location. _** J'onn alerted them.

Bruce looked up. "Wonder who that could be."

"Topping up the arsenal?" Superman questioned.

"Perhaps. But why would he break into his own facility?"

"Good question. Let's find out." He piloted the Javelin in the opposite direction.

There were already fire trucks, police and ambulances on the scene as they touched down.

Bruce climbed out fired his grappling hook. "I'll take a closer look."

A paramedic looked up as he passed by and then shut the doors of the ambulance.

Bruce touched down by the side wall, complete with large gaping hole. He grabbed his com. "Superman, you better come have a good look at this."

Superman flew out of the Javelin and landed beside him. "Luthor's had some nasty weapons in his time. I don't put this past him."

Bruce walked inside. "It's a mess in here. It'll take hours to figure out what's here and what was here."

"Let's get started then." Superman sighed.

After a long and exhaustive search, Bruce moved back to the manor for some rest. He spoke briefly with Alfred who informed him that Diana had not been back that entire day. He frowned and raised the Watchtower. J'onn informed him of the same. Diana had not checked in at all that day.

He sat down for a quick meal before moving down to the Batcave to change. _She's probably just out flying around to clear her head. She needs to be alone a lot of the times just like me. _He moved out onto patrol, foiling two attempted muggings and one bar brawl before retiring to the manor for the last bit of the night.

Bruce awoke the next morning to the sound of his com going off. He sat up and looked around. No sign of Diana. He frowned and grabbed the com.

"Batman" he grunted.

"It is J'onn. I made some discoveries on the computer that you and Superman brought back. Teleport to the Watchtower immediately."

He continued to grumble as he quickly showered and changed into his armor, teleporting to the Watchtower and moving to the lab. Clark was already there with J'onn.

"Turns out you were right about the hard drive" Clark said. "J'onn was able to pull a few things from it before it crashed."

"Like what?"

J'onn handed him a printout with an address on it. "Like this. It is the location of a cabin that Luthor frequents when he wishes to be alone."

Bruce took it and scanned it quickly. "Not too far. Let's check it out Clark. By the way J'onn. Any word from Diana?"

The Martian shook his head as Bruce and Clark headed for the hangar. Clark piloted the Javelin, touching down a mile from the cabin. They walked through the woods and came upon it after a few minutes. The door was ajar, so Bruce and Clark stepped inside. The inside was in shambles. Furniture overturned, books ripped apart, plates smashed.

"Looks like a pretty nasty struggle took place here" Bruce said, taking a knee and looking around.

"Yeah. No sign of Luthor though."

Bruce stood up holding a very long dark hair. "Or Diana."

"She was here." Superman grimaced. "Why would she come here on her own?"

He tucked the hair into an envelope and put it into his belt. "No idea. Maybe she just wanted to speak with him face to face."

"Sometimes I wish she'd learn that some problems are best left as problems." he sighed. "Or at least to tell us where she's going." he glared softly at Batman "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Usually from the mother" he said, keeping his back to Clark. "Or other metas."

"I'm going to discuss our backup plan with J'onn then. We need to know more."

"The more we know, the better. Let's go."

J'onn once again interrupted their path back to the Watchtower ** _There was another attack this morning. This one at a military installation just outside of Metropolis._ **

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Superman looked over at him "You analyze that hair and discuss the plan with J'onn. I'll investigate the military installation."

He nodded. "Call if you need backup." He moved back and disappeared.

Superman took to the skies. Attack was a simplified term. Thick clouds of black smoke were billowing from the sky that he could see miles away. A few fires were still raging but the Metropolis Fire Department seemed to have it under control. Military vehicles had been overturned or destroyed.

He walked past the destruction, asking one of the Officers being questioned "What happened?"

"We're not sure. Something shut off the power, even the generator. Lights, surveillance, everything was off. We heard it but no one saw anything. We've still barely been able to get basic power back online." the man said.

He thought briefly."How long ago did this occur?"

"About four hours now."

He nodded again and tapped his com. "Superman to Watchtower. Were there any unusual disturbances in the past four hours at or near my present location?"

"An electrical surge and minor tremors. Not surprising given the attack on the installation." J'onn replied.

"I'm wondering if that was part of the attack" he said with narrow eyes.

"It would be difficult to tell."

Clark nodded and headed inside, turning back to one of the MP's. "Sergeant. Can you tell what, if anything, was taken?"

"Not as far as we can tell."

He nodded. "We'll be back in touch. Please let us know if you find anything out of place."

* * *

Bruce made his way back to the lab and sat down at the microscope. He pulled out the hair and prepared a slide. He slipped it underneath one of the eyepieces and looked through. Definitely human. He took the hair sample of Diana on file and put it under the eyepiece, bringing them both to focus. He peered through and called J'onn over for a second opinion.

"They are identical" the Martian said.

"So that means Diana was at Luthor's cabin. But why? And where is she now? And who was the struggle between?"

J'onn's eyes flashed for a moment "She is not responding to my telepathic summons."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "That's not like her at all."

"I agree. There seems to be more here than Luthor's release from prison." His eyes flashed again "Superman was unable to find anything taken from the base."

"Odd. We were unable to find anything taken from Luthor's storage facility. It's almost like they're just distractions."

Superman walked into the room "The surveillance on the base was turned off during the power knock out."

"That's not surprising" Bruce said. "I did confirm that the hair I found at the cabin was Diana's. But that still doesn't tell us why she was there in the first place."

"Knowing her, probably to try and set things right. She wouldn't run away from what happened."

"You're right. She does have her pride and her desire to always try to make peace."

"Right now we have no leads. We'll just have to trust that Diana can take care of herself. The cabin didn't help. We'll have to go to LexCorp directly. Diana and Luthor should still have access. J'onn, can you go and see what you can access?" Superman said. Sometimes he hated having to make these kinds of calls. Diana could be in trouble but they had no idea where she was or even where to start looking for her.

The Martian nodded, stepping back and taking the form of Diana before moving to the teleporter. "I will be in touch over the communicator" he said, stepping up onto the platform.

Superman nodded "Good luck."

J'onn nodded back and disappeared. Bruce looked over. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so. We have no other leads at the moment."

_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! **_the Watchtower alert system complained. _**ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE TELEPORTER BAY IMMEDIATELY. **_

"What the hell?" Bruce asked.

They ran to the teleporter room, gaping as the door slid open.

"Superman. Batman." Luthor gave a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . T H R E E **

"How did you get here?" Batman said, moving his hand to his utility belt. "Where's Diana?"

"The same way you do. Where the Princess is is a longer story, but suffice to say, you're going to need my help."

They looked at each other then back at him. "You better start explaining" Batman growled.

_**PRIORITY ALERT! PRIORITY ALERT! ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE MONITOR WOMB IMMEDIATELY. **_

"Ah, right on time." Luthor smirked.

"You better have a damned good explanation lined up. Follow us." They bolted to the monitoring womb with Luthor hot on their heels.

Hawkgirl and Flash were already there. They both gaped when they saw who was accompanying the other two Leaguers but turned back to the new report coming in: ... _still unable to explain Wonder Woman's sudden turn towards crime..._

Batman turned and grabbed Luthor by the shirt, driving him against the wall. "Start talking Luthor, or so help me I will blast you out of the nearest air lock."

Luthor looked nonplussed at Batman and then shoved him off. "Look!" he growled in irritation, jabbing a finger at the screen.

Diana's trademark tiara was gone, replaced with three very familiar and distinct dots. Thin tendrils of circuitry could be seen criss-crossing her face.

_Son of a bitch _Batman thought, looking at the monitor, then turning back to him. "You did this to her."

"Technically Brainiac did this. But yes. You all were unable to remove every morsel of his programming from my body and he grew back and completed his mission to switch hosts."

"And how do we know that you don't have some left in you?" Batman said lowly, the batarang pressing against the flesh of Luthor's neck.

"You don't." Lex sneered. "But I know more about Brainiac than any of you simpletons _ever_ will. You couldn't even remove him from my body, you think you'll do better against her?"

"And why do you think you'd fare better?"

"Knowledge." he said simply.

Bruce dropped the batarang away from his neck and turned back to the others. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Yeah." Superman was still watching the footage. "I'm going down there."

"And we're all coming with you" Flash said from the back of the room.

"No. You're still healing Flash. I'll call for backup if I need it. Stay here and keep watch over our _guest_."

"No Clark. The three of us had enough trouble dealing with Brainiac in Luthor's body" Batman said. "I can't even imagine the kind of powers that he'll have in Diana's."

"Someone needs to be here with Luthor. I'm the only one who stands a chance against her. I won't have anyone else get injured by this."

"You didn't do so hot last time Supe" Flash said.

He glared "I don't have time for this. You're not coming. You want to help? Stay here and help Lex." he flew out the nearest airlock, not bothering with the Javelin or teleporter.

"Let's go" Bruce said, guiding everyone to the Javelin.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Superman on this." Luthor said. "This is a place for brains not brawn." he looked over at Batman.

Bruce looked at him with a death glare and a sigh. "Then you better plan something quick, or your usefulness will be very short-lived."

Luthor snorted "I'll need your files on Diana."

Batman led him over to the computer and pulled up the files from his personal folders.

Luthor sat down and quickly cycled through the information, focusing on the parts describing Diana's powers, weaknesses and common weapons and accessories.

Batman looked over his shoulder. "She doesn't have many weaknesses that I've found."

"Why do you think Brainiac picked her?" Luthor said sarcastically, arching a brow. "I need a lab."

Batman and J'onn led him to the lab. "What can we do to assist you?" J'onn asked.

Luthor stared at them and then listed off various supplies and equipment that he would need. They gathered the necessary equipment he asked for and stood back as he moved around the lab.

* * *

"Diana, stop!" Superman said as he descended from the sky, placing himself directly in front of her.

"Ah, Kryptonian again." Brainiac-Diana stared stoically at him. "My last host was weak. I now have a proper host that will keep my program around for eternity in a nearly-indestructible body." she flew at Superman and the two began trading blows.

He defended against her onslaught, not initiating his own offensive maneuvers. "I won't fight you. Diana, I know you're in there. You have to fight him."

"She is inside here still, yes, but I have taken over all processes." Brainiac-Diana continued, grabbing a nearby car and tossing it at Superman.

He grabbed it and set it down beside him. "No. I refuse to believe that. I know she's still there."

As soon as he grabbed the car, Brainiac-Diana plowed through, shoulder checking him back and followed up with a spinning kick. Clark flew through the air, feeling a nearby bus crush under the weight of his form. He shrugged off the blow and moved forward. "Alright Diana. I'm sorry I have to do this." He rushed forward, delivering a heavy right hand.

* * *

Back on the Watchtower, Luthor was working away in the lab with Batman. Flash and Hawkgirl were mostly guarding the door and standing by feeling awkward.

Batman looked over at him. "You better hurry Luthor. I'm not sure how much longer those two can keep it up down there."

Luthor looked over and glared for a moment and turned back to his work, producing a small chunk from his pocket. "I think the Princess can hold her own."

"It's not the Princess I'm concerned about" he said darkly.

Luthor sneered a little as he worked. "I could only hope."

Batman moved closer to him and stared a hole right through him. "It's not Superman you should be worried about if you take too long. Get cracking."

"Like I'm concerned with you." he continued to work the microscopic circuitry on the chunk.

"Maybe you should be" he said. "What exactly are you trying to do anyway?"

"Repair this portion of Brainiac enough to contain him. Then all I need to do is get close enough to Diana to use it."

"That may prove difficult."

"With that attitude, it's little wonder she rid herself of you." he glanced over "I have faith in her abilities."

"Don't be a wise ass Luthor" Batman warned. "Do you think Brainiac is going to let you waltz up to her?"

"No, _Diana_ is going to let me 'waltz' up to her."

"Let's hope."

Luthor continued to repair the chunk for another few minutes and then pulled back "There. It will emit a disruptive blast that should force Brainiac out of the Princess."

"Then let's give it a try. We'll cover you as best we can."

They took the Javelin down to where Superman and Brainiac-Diana were embroiled in a ultra-heavyweight meta championship. Brainiac-Diana had just grabbed Superman and tossed him through a line of cars, flying right after him and plowing him into the concrete.

Batman looked at the carnage, then back at Hawkgirl and Lantern. "We have to distract her... him... Brainiac enough to give Luthor the opportunity to get in there and activate the device."

"On it." Lantern said, taking to the sky with Hawkgirl.

Luthor strode forward calmly towards the Superman sized crater where Brainiac-Diana was pounding him deeper into the dent. Batman whipped a batarang in front of Brainiac-Diana to get his attention.

She turned and then looked up, immediately reaching for her lasso. She caught Hawkgirl by the leg and swung, sending Hawkgirl flying into the distance before the Thanagarian managed to slow the inertia and right herself mid-air and begin the trip back to the fight. Lantern had created various implements with his ring but Brainiac-Diana moved quickly, avoiding all the traps. On a roll, she grabbed the batarang and tossed it back in Batman's direction, coming up directly in front of Luthor. "I'm afraid I no longer have need of your services." she said, grabbing him by the front of his suit.

Bruce dodged the batarang easily and moved closer. "Luthor, if you're going to do something, you better do it quick" he said, swinging at Brainiac-Diana.

Brainiac-Diana grabbed Bruce's wrist, twisting but stopping just short of breaking it. She shoved him back roughly enough for his body to dent the car he slammed into. Her free hand now drew back into a fist, prepared to deal a lethal blow. Her eyes flickered as she stared at him and her hand was frozen.

Batman hit the car with a massive thud, seeing stars floating across his vision.

Luthor held up the chunk and moved forward. "You can't do it can you?"

Diana managed to get control of her body for a fractional moment, long enough to let go of Lex "Stay away Lex." she growled and looked around at the destruction, trying to take flight while Brainiac fought for control to keep her on the ground and finish off the interlopers.

"No. This is for your own good. We need to cleanse you of Brainiac" he said, advancing on her.

"Unlikely." Brainiac re-established control over Diana and began fighting anew.

Superman came up behind, taking her in a bearhug.

Brainiac-Diana growled, struggling against the superior power. Her head whipped back and Superman missed a crushing blow by a fractional space.

"Now Lex!" he growled.

Luthor nodded and moved forward, pushing a button on the chunk. It glowed and Brainiac-Diana struggled harder, freeing an elbow and smashing it back into Superman's face. Batman staggered up towards him. "Why the hell isn't it working?"

Brainiac-Diana lumbered towards Luthor and dropped to her knees just in front of him, groaning and reaching for the chunk to destroy it. He took a step back but held the chunk closer, nearly pressing it against Brainiac-Diana's face. Her eyes glowed an electric blue and she staggered to her feet, managing to make the barest contact with the chunk which only intensified the effects upon her. She screamed and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Batman moved closer and pulled him back. "That's enough damn it. She's unconscious."

Luthor tucked the chunk away in his breast pocket and then knelt down, calmly brushing a lock of hair away. The circuitry was gone from her face and body.

Batman had taken a knee as well, noticing the distinct lack of circuitry. "Brainiac's gone."

"He's never truly gone." Luthor mused as he stared at her and then stood "Give her my regards when she wakes."

Batman stood with a scowl. "It'll be the first thing I do."

Luthor just smirked a little and walked away as the rest of the League assembled over Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated G ] **

**C H A P T E R . F O U R **

It had been six months since Luthor had extracted Brainiac from her. Thankfully her brief transformation into Brainiac hadn't affected the success of their fuel, which was being manufactured as fast as LexCorp could produce it. It had also branched out into various side-projects such as working with the auto industry creating cars that could run on it and working with various charitable organizations to get the fuel into third-world countries who had never even experienced electricity before. Diana had taken some time away from the League, doing what she had to for PR for LexCorp but otherwise staying out of the 'limelight.'

She was still hurt by what had occurred between them but she had also experienced Brainiac and how overpowering he could be. She grimaced as the memory of nearly killing her friends and damaging one of the cities she vowed to protect came to her mind. Admittedly too, the hurt wasn't what it once had been. He had shaken her momentarily but she realized that she was in little danger from Luthor. Brainiac had counted on her consenting. She could have killed Lex in a heartbeat and Brainiac may have died with him.

After her short-lived stay at the Manor she had thought that there might be a chance for a relationship with Bruce but things had been just as tumultuous and frustrating as they ever were between them. She found her patience had become more limited in tolerating his pull-in-and-then-push-away behavior towards her and she had her fair share of frustration with herself for getting taken in by him again and again. She vowed not to play the game and pine over him and made her intention to take time away from the League clear a week after the Brainiac incident. When he didn't come after her, or even call or email, she assumed he was making his feelings – or lack thereof – clear and it only strengthened her resolve.

So it was that she found herself circling the mansion which had been one of her many homes. But one where she had been happiest for a time and felt true emotion for a man. Chiding herself for her immature fear, she dropped down onto the front mat and knocked before she could think of a reason not to.

He opened the door and stared at her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." she said, then realized how ridiculous that sounded being that this was his house. "I..was afraid you might have left."

His eyes narrowed. "Left for where?"

"Travel. To clear your head. Maybe to Greece." she remembered how much he'd said he enjoyed it during one of their dinners.

He shook his head. "There's lots of work to be done before that."

She stood awkwardly on the mat, unsure what to say.

He stared back as well. "How've you been? It's been a while."

_Better than I would've been if you hadn't been there..._ she thought "Well. Thanks to you. You left before I could."

"I know all too well what it's like to be controlled by that... thing."

She could nod and leave it here without seeming suspect. He hadn't invited her in and didn't seem inclined to. "Can I come in?"

He stood to the side. "Please."

She moved inside. It looked mostly the same as it had been before it had been destroyed during the initial scuffle with Brainiac but with some changes. "I like the new designs."

I figured it was time for a change, and Brainiac gave me the motivation to do it."

She screwed up her courage and looked at him "I've had a lot of time to think. Six months to reflect on what happened. At the time, Brainiac startled me. I've never had sex used against me as a weapon. But I realized that it wounded my pride more than my body and it was wrong to let fear motivate my judgment. When I became Brainiac, I found out first-hand how hard it was to control him."

He moved back and sat down on a chair. "There's almost no way to control him, unless he lets you gain some temporary control."

She nodded "I did. For thirty seconds. And I gave those seconds to you, because I could never forgive myself for being the cause of your death. I still care for you Lex."

He looked down. "And I you Diana."

"Even knowing that Brainiac was involved in our initial meetings, I don't regret that they happened. I want another chance for us to experience that, free of outside control."

"Even after everything that I did? All the hurt I caused?"

"It wasn't you."

"And it wasn't you six months ago either."

She moved closer to him, leaning over the chair "Yes, I still want you."

"Do you really want to give you and I a chance?"

Sensing that words weren't enough, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back with surprise, staring at her when she pulled back. "Shall I take that as a yes?"

Diana smirked a little "Believe it or not, I'm not in the habit of kissing random men. Unless you want to contradict me and risk offending my honor, you'll have to take it as a yes."

He swallowed and nodded. "Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

He smiled. "My office at 1:00?"

"I'll be there." she stood and moved towards the door.

He stood as well and followed her. "Until tomorrow my dear."

She gave him another lingering kiss in the doorway before taking to the skies. He stared into the sky after her and sighed deeply.

Diana flew back to her apartment and sighed as she gripped the sliding door. Her senses were still aflame from the two kisses and she smiled a little that he could still rile her so easily without even knowing. She slid the door open and her nose immediately picked up another _very _familiar scent. "I don't recall inviting you." she said to the darkness.

"I didn't realize it was illegal to check up on someone."

Her brow arched and she shut the patio door. "I've been gone for six months and you didn't even email. Why bother now?"

"You could've e-mailed too you know."

"That would defeat the point of my going on hiatus."

"So would me bothering you every day."

"Your loss." she tossed her jacket over her couch and moved to the fridge, pulling out a cooler.

"How've things been going?"

"Well enough. The time off has been well used."

"That's good to hear. Things going well at LexCorp?"

"So far as I know." she shrugged and looked over to where he was still clinging to the darkness. "I don't actually work there."

"But you still have your hand in a lot of their public relations affairs don't you?"

"They call or email. I go where they want me to go and say what needs to be said to further the project. I haven't even been to LexCorp Headquarters in at least four months."

"I know. I've seen a few press releases you've made. You're doing amazing work."

"I'm actually not doing much of anything. It's rather refreshing."

He nodded. "Seen Luthor lately?"

"Yes." she didn't even try to deny it.

"How was he after the battle?"

She took a long sip of her cooler. "I don't know. I didn't see him again after the Brainiac incident until today."

"He's been out of the public eye for quite some time now. We were wondering if he'd simply faded away."

_As did I Bruce, although it was more fear than wonder. _"He's still around."

"Not surprising. He's a little like me. Always turns up."

_Yes he just tends to call first _she smirked and took another large sip.

"You're seeing him again aren't you."

"Yes. We both want to try again."

"I figured from that smirk before."

She glanced over at him. "Why are you here?" she asked again, not entirely buying the 'checking up' line.

"I came to see you Diana."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...why? You aren't exactly a people person."

"Because I missed you."

She stared at him a little shocked. "I missed you too."

"But we didn't miss each other enough to call one another" he said.

"Phones are overrated."

"Or e-mail each other."

She shrugged "You're here now."

"But too late it seems."

"I'm sorry Bruce. I cared for you for a long time. But fighting for five years without even one single date is too much even for me. Lex is willing to risk a relationship with me. He gives me what I need."

Bruce stood stoicly and looked at her. "Just as well. I couldn't give you what you wanted."

_You could have, you just chose not to. _She didn't bother arguing with him, there was no longer a point. She'd moved on and it was time she freed him to do the same.

Reading her thoughts, he continued. "You said it yourself Diana. He gives you what you need. I never could."

She nodded. "We just weren't meant to be."

"Apparently not. Just as well I suppose. You deserve better, and you know how I feel about dating teammates."

"Your loss." _And mine too. _

"I get that a lot."

She wasn't sure what else to say and settled for staring at him, briefly pondering the what-if's.

He backed up into the shadows once again, feeling the uncomfortable tension. "I hope you two are happy together."

"I hope that one day you're able to let yourself be happy too." she stood up and moved into the bedroom before he could reply.

He stared at her door and then moved to her patio door, opening it softly and moving out onto it. "I hope so too Diana." He disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for non-graphic sexuality & adult themes ] **

**C H A P T E R . F I V E **

Diana hadn't heard from Bruce again and it nearly five weeks had passed. Somehow even their quaint conversation had shaken her enough that she nearly canceled her date with Lex. In the end, she realized it was selfish of her to lead both men on and it was better as it was. Bruce would bring her in for a moment and then that bubble would pop and he would drop her just as quickly.

It had been quite a long time since he had even thought about sitting down to dinner with her, but it felt natural once again. The conversation flowed well and she appeared at ease the entire night. Dinner went off without a hitch and they scheduled another few meetings. They would meet for lunch, dinner, a movie... small things at the beginning, but their conversations were just as deep as they were when he was first courting her.

After he dropped her off at her apartment after their fifth official date, he spent the drive back to his manor thinking about things. What was he feeling? He cared a great deal for Diana, even moreso now that he was free from Brainiac's control. But did she feel the same way? And if she did, what could become of it?

Diana was having similar thoughts. She had settled into a fairly routine life away from the League and enjoyed living among people, helping out in a more mundane manual way. But where did it all leave her and Lex? He had been 'good' so long that she felt a deep trust for him now and the idea that he may become 'bad' again just seemed farfetched.

The next afternoon she called him at his office and waited, impatiently listening to the hold music.

He picked up the phone. "Luthor."

"Cancel any evening appointments."

"Diana?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have lots of women calling you and demanding you cancel evening appointments? That's rhetorical by the way."

"I... no... I'm just surprised is all. Of course. I'll cancel everything tonight. What'd you have in mind?"

"Good. My place. 6."

"I'll see you then" he said, setting the phone down, completely surprised at her tone and terseness. He shook it off for the time being and busied himself with his work, making sure to cancel all his appointments. He went home to shower and change, arriving at her apartment at ten minutes to 6. He rang the bell.

Diana busied herself making preparations and cleaning her apartment. She heard the buzzer and rang him up.

He moved up the stairs and knocked on her door, offering her the dozen roses he had brought when she opened it.

She smiled and took them "Thank you. Come in."

He closed the door behind him and stepped inside. "It's been a while since I've been here. It looks lovely. As do you."

She put the flowers in a vase and moved closer to him.

He smiled and brushed her hair around to behind her shoulders. "You do look beautiful. As always."

She stared into his eyes and kissed him deeply, pushing him down into a chair and followed onto his lap as her dress slid up.

He raised his eyebrows and pulled her closer. "And here I was expecting dinner."

She smiled and stared down at him, pausing her fingers on the zipper of her dress "Do you want dinner, Lex?"

He moved his hands over hers. "I'd rather have you" he said lowly, sliding the zipper down.

She smiled and let him peel the dress down and licked her lips.

He slid it down to her waist, sliding his hands back up to her shoulders. "You look even more beautiful now."

"I'm ready." she whispered and pulled him into her bedroom. She slipped the dress off and kissed him in front of the bed.

She hadn't regretted it when she'd woken. And even given time and repeats, she didn't regret it. Lex was coaxing out a sexuality she never knew she had and it felt...right. For years she had ignored everything that made her a woman, only allowing the warrior to come forth. Part of it had been her naeivity and she was glad that too, was now gone.

A week after the incident she had come home to find her things being packed up. Lex had strode in a moment later. "It's not appropriate that we live apart now." Her jaw had locked in irritation but she had assented and moved into the mansion.

"I assure you, you'll be quite comfortable here Diana." Lex told her as he escorted her inside. "Anything you want will be provided."

She had been here before, but hadn't been concerned enough to take in the vastness of his new mansion. It sat on over 3-acres of space with the house itself being over 140,000 square feet, with 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a miniature theater style entertainment room, exercise room and pool with poolhouse in the back.

Everything was on such a ridiculous and grandiose scale that it made Wayne Manor feel cozy. And her uncomfortable. Her apartment had been a simple one bedroom and fairly spartan in it's decoration, she'd never been out for money and she preferred words and gestures over material items. Lex was quite the opposite. Even living in the pre-destroyed mansion had been somewhat more private. She'd at least had her own bedroom. Now she was being ensconced into Luthor's personal chambers.

It made her laugh inwardly at how much the customs of this world had rubbed off on her as she continually repressed the urge to comment or complain, as women were taught to do. _But fairly, what would it accomplish Diana? _She told herself. _There are fights worth picking and useless complaints when he's invited you into his home is simply ungracious. _

They'd eaten together, mostly in silence. Lex had looked over at her almost sympathetically as she continually stared at objects around the room. "I know that you're not used to this yet. My staff will respect your privacy but if you need anything, ask for it."

She nodded "Thank you Lex. The house is beautiful. It's just been a long time since I've lived around so many people."

Two weeks later she'd been called to Hong Kong to talk fuel development. That too had all the touches of Luthor money; the private jet, the private security, the limo to his penthouse suite. The meetings had gone well and left her plenty of time alone with her thoughts. She realized that this was a life she had chosen and she'd been ignorant not to see this coming. You can't date a wealthy businessman and expect to live simply. She would need to accept this life or she truly would be miserable.

She had returned home, determined to make the best of the situation when she discovered she was pregnant. As soon as she knew, Lex knew. There wasn't a discussion about it, he'd simply summoned his personal physician to look at her and whispered praise later in private. It wasn't to be. A week later she woke up and found herself bleeding. Neither spoke of it and the Physician assured her that "these things happen" and there was no reason they couldn't try again. And she told him she wanted to a month later and soon enough she was pregnant again. That time she managed to keep it secret until he'd walked in on her being examined by the Physician after she began bleeding again. "I'm sorry Lex, I wanted to be sure."

He stared rather impassively at her. "We'll get testing and try again."

After two losses she wasn't sure she wanted to experience a third, but he pressed and she eventually consented and he took her to the LexCorp lab to be tested for problems. They took some blood and a cervical culture. And they tried again. And it almost seemed as though this would be the one. The early weeks were free of the nausea, she made it past the point she'd miscarried in the past. But only by two short weeks. The cramping came again. Back to the lab. More blood was taken, her cervix and endometrial lining biopsied, she had dye injected into her uterus and was x-rayed and had ultrasounds. The Scientists still could find little wrong with her. Getting pregnant was easy, she was extremely fertile. Staying pregnant was the issue.

They bore through, hardly speaking of the losses but things were awkward. He'd proposed shortly after discovering her first pregnancy and she had accepted. But the engagement continued to stretch out with each loss. It had been almost eight months and she was exhausted and frustrated. Lex wanted them to be married, regardless of whether that had a child or not but she couldn't let him marry her if it was her fault. He wanted a child and he shouldn't be tied to a woman who was barren if that were the case.

She slipped the security and flew East, landing where she probably shouldn't even be, but feeling as though she had nowhere else to turn. The welcome had been the friendly-but-curt one she'd expected and she shoved down her feelings and waited where he'd let her in. She tensed as she heard the rumble of the Batmobile nearing.

He pulled the Batmobile in and cut the engines, getting out and stretching. He turned and saw her standing looking at him and he froze.

She held his gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't call first but..honestly I wasn't sure I was even going to go through with this until I was already in the air."

"Go through with what?"

"I need your help."

"My help? What's wrong?"

"I need your help to have a baby."

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that... we could go upstairs if you really wanted to."

"Bruce." she smiled a little as she saw the playboy coming out. "I need you to look at me...inside me."

He stared at her. "Again, we could go upstairs. It's more comfortable there."

She ignored the quip this time, looking over the tray in the infirmary "None of Lex's Doctors or Scientists can tell me what's wrong with me."

He sighed deeply and looked down at the floor of the cave. "So you came to me?"

"Believe me, I knew how inappropriate this is and I understand if can't or don't want to help us."

He breathed deep and turned his back to her, moving over to the computer. "I can't turn you away Diana."

She nodded "Thank you. I don't know what else to do anymore. We've been trying for eight months and I'm exhausted."

He grimaced inwardly at hearing about her love life, but turned back to her and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

She hoisted herself onto the infirmary bed and stared at the cave roof.

He moved over and sat down on a stool at the foot of the table. "What's the longest you've been pregnant?"

She swallowed hard "Nine weeks. We've lost three now."

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, turning back and moving to a sink, stripping off his gloves and washing up. "I guess you should probably... you know..."

She nodded and shrugged out of her dress. "I've gotten pretty used to this, don't worry."

"But not from me" he whispered as he steeled himself and turned back to her.

Diana heard him but didn't acknowledge the comment directly. It was true, but at the moment, she was determined to keep it clinical since it would be impossibly awkward if they made it personal. "I've been poked and prodded in every possible way and likely even some made up ways in the past few months. Do your worst." she lay back.

He nodded and began to run a series of tests. He gave her a very brief physical exam, knowing that she would be in very good shape. He checked her vitals and took several vials of blood. He then performed a rather stiff and awkward pelvic exam on her.

"They haven't been able to tell me very much, just that we should keep trying. I don't cycle as a normal woman so getting pregnant is never the problem." she tried to focus on the cave ceiling and helping him with the few details she knew.

"That was actually going to be one of my questions for you, but now I don't have to ask. How often do you cycle? Or is it... continuous?"

"I don't menstruate but I seem to ovulate continuously."

He nodded and jotted down some notes. "It's going to take me about an hour to get some results on everything. You're welcome to stay here or if you're hungry, I'm sure Alfred could make you something."

She shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I think it's best if I remain here."

He nodded and turned to the computer, beginning to analyze the results of her pelvic exam and her blood tests.

She redressed and sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, lost in her own thoughts as he made several notes and made several slight noises, all but forgetting she was even there. He moved to his lab setup and began tinkering with various chemicals, mixing them with her blood to see their reaction. After another half hour he turned back to her. "I think the problem is that your physiology can't handle a pregnancy. It treats it as a foreign body and takes steps to eliminate it."

She took the news gracefully, nodding and bowing her head. "I had suspected." She took a steadying breath and looked at him "Thank you Bruce."

"I'm sorry Diana. I wish I had better news."

She slid off the bed and picked up her coat "I guess it's just not what I was meant for."

"Perhaps. It still doesn't make it easy."

"No, it doesn't." she bowed her head at the sadness she felt and then pulled herself together. "I have to go."

He stood up. "Diana..."

She turned and looked at him.

"I... just wish that I could have better news for you." He looked down and sighed.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't created to have normal things." the lump formed in her throat even as she verbalized the admission that made her own shortcomings real. "At least...at least I know now." She nodded a final time and then saw herself out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG ] **

**C H A P T E R . S I X **

"I went to see Batman." Diana told him simply as she returned to the mansion.

Lex's eyes narrowed. "You what?"

She held his gaze "I know that doesn't make you happy but he is still my friend."

"Oh is he now. Then why haven't you seen him in so long?"

She sighed "I don't want to fight about this. He is a friend but I went to him as one of the best Scientists and Detectives alive. Your Doctors haven't been able to find out why I can't.." her voice was wavering slightly.

"You let him touch you?" He began to tremble with rage as he stared at her. "And what did the great detective come up with?"

She sucked in a breath "I'm barren."

The anger began to subside. "You're barren?"

"I'm sorry Lex. I didn't know."

He moved closer and took her hands. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault my dear."

"It is. As part of my gifts, I'm immune to all disease. But it means that any foreign body is quickly destroyed as well. I can get pregnant, but I wouldn't even be able to make it out of the first trimester." she looked down.

He put his arms around her. "It doesn't matter Diana. We're together."

She rested against him and sighed deeply.

"We'll keep trying if you want to. Regardless of anything, I still want you with me in my life."

She nodded "I want...a bath."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. Come. I'll draw it for you."

She followed him to their private bathroom and the large tub, undressing and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers brushed over her stomach, wondering why she would be created with reproductive parts if they were going to malfunction. Such a cruel illusion.

He moved behind her and put his hands around her stomach. "Your bath is ready."

She kissed him and pulled her hair up, piling it on top of her head and sunk down.

He sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before Diana."

"I expected it. I'm sorry I had to do it but I knew that he'd know. He's better at working with metas than anyone."

"Ironic considering how much he hates them."

She smiled slightly and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them.

He smiled back and stroked her back. "I am a bit surprised that he was unable to find anything."

"I suppose I shouldn't be. I wasn't born myself. How can something created of clay create life herself?"

He rubbed her back, struggling for something proper to say. "Sometimes the Fates have an odd sense of humor."

She chuckled bitterly "The Gods are cruel."

"They're part of life, and life itself is cruel."

"Where do we go from here?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I think the next logical step would be to pick the date for our wedding."

"Soon, it's been pushed back enough."

He nodded "I know it has, and I apologize for that. The sooner the better for me."

She'd just leaned up to kiss him again when one of the security barged in and she dropped back down into the bubbles.

"Sorry, Sir. There's an issue at LexCorp." the guard tried to keep his eyes on Luthor.

He stood and glowered at him. "Have you forgotten how to knock?"

The guard flushed and backed out of the room quickly. He sighed deeply and kissed her again. "I'm sorry my dear. Business calls. Take your time and begin to plan and I'll be home soon."

"We'll finish this later." she smiled and returned the kiss.

He stood and left the bathroom, beginning to lecture the guard on the way.

Diana smiled a little as she heard him ruthlessly chewing out the guard. She lingered in the bath for a while, staring at the spot he'd vacated and then dragged herself out and donned a robe. She moved around the mostly-empty mansion. Most of the staff had retired for bed. Diana moved up to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine, sitting down with a pen and paper to plan their wedding. Mostly she found herself sketching whatever her eyes fell on.

He returned several hours later in a mildly sour mood. He moved into the bar and saw her sitting there. He smiled and moved over to her, sitting down beside her.

She sipped at her second glass of wine. "My attention seems to be elsewhere. Deciding between 83 different types of flowers and 14 shades of red just isn't as enticing as the ladies of this world would make it seem. I didn't get very far in my planning."

He glanced at the paper. "I'm glad you're still up."

"Going to make it worth my while?" she glanced at him over her glass.

He leaned forward to kiss her deeply, tugging her lip with his teeth. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She returned the kiss and moved her hands to his shoulders.

He put his hand to her back and pulled her close. "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"Too far. Here." she kissed him again and tugged him over to the loveseat near the fireplace.

He smiled and fell back on the couch. "Wonderful idea" he said, moving his hands to her hips and squeezing.

She lay contentedly in front of the fireplace later. "If we don't move, the morning Maid is going to have a heart attack."

He chuckled. "That's why we have blankets. But we could move to our room if you'd prefer."

She smirked at him and stood up, leading him back into the bedroom. "Aren't there people you can hire to do weddings? I think we'll need one."

He smiled and squeezed her close, laying on the bed when they arrived. "Of course. We'll look for a good wedding planner tomorrow."

"Then we can justify sleeping in tomorrow." she straddled him hard.

He licked his lips and looked up at her. "Animal"

Diana smiled and leaned close "Do you have a better offer tomorrow morning?"

He awoke not too long after the sun had come up and eased out of the bed and moved over to his desk. He sat in the chair and looked at her. His mind was swirling with various thoughts. About her going to Batman without telling him... the fact that she couldn't have children... and now their impending marriage.

Diana woke a while later, glancing out at the crack in the drapes and seeing the beam of light pouring in. She could hear the birds and the staff downstairs. _Almost 10:30_. She rolled over and closed her eyes again.

He shook himself from his thoughts at her movement. He moved over to the bed and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Still plenty dark in here." she kissed back and stretched out in the bed.

He arched a brow and dragged her out of bed and into the bathroom while she chuckled. After a romantic shower they spent the afternoon looking into wedding planners. Diana managed to reign him back from producing a multi-million dollar showy affair into something reasonably smaller although it was still a far cry from the simple private ceremony she'd considered on the very few occasions she'd considered herself getting married at all.

They returned to the mansion and Diana found a slinky black dress laid out on the bed and arched a brow at Lex.

"You forgot about the benefit?"

"Apparently so." she moved over to the privacy screen with the dress.

He stood on the other side of the screen. "I know you're not that excited about it, but it has to be done."

"The perks of being engaged to the most prominent businessman in Metropolis." she pulled the slip and dress on.

"You flatter me so Diana."

She stepped out from behind the screen and reached for the matching heels as she watched him adjusting his tie. "What are we benefiting tonight?"

He turned and gawked. "You look stunning my dear." When he finished looking her up and down, he smiled at her. "Tonight is a fundraiser for Metropolis City College. They're expanding their campus and need some financial assistance."

She nodded. "So it's a VIP situation. Too bad my sunglasses don't go with this gown. The glare is going to be bad tonight."

He glanced up at the full moon. "Indeed so. But at least the sky is clear and we'll have a pleasant evening for it." He held out his arm. "My dear?"

She took his arm as he led her out to the waiting limo. The drive to the gala was a pleasant one. He opened the moonroof so they could take in some fresh air and enjoy the bright moon and stars. They arrived and entered the main ballroom at the Metropolis Grand Hotel.

Diana took a moment to prepare, noting the large amount of press on either side of the rope, inching towards the limo. _Here we go. _The second the door was opened by the Chauffeur the flashbulbs were almost blinding and she plastered a large smile on her face.

Luthor smiled and waved to the crowd as he wrapped his arm around Diana. "Vultures" he whispered through his smile. They finally made it inside. Lex sighed and adjusted his tie as they headed toward the Dean of the College for the formal introduction.

They mulled for a while, doing all the proper introductions and greetings. She stumbled for a second during one greeting as she saw a very familiar CEO hovering by the buffet. After a few more introductions, she managed to free herself and made her way over to the buffet as well.

He looked up and swallowed as she approached him. He held his ground and steeled his jaw. "Diana. You look quite lovely this evening."

"Bruce." she nodded with a smile and then arched a brow "Stag?"

He nodded. "Not my town tonight. No one's really looking for Bruce Wayne this evening."

"I saw Clark in the Press Pit when we came."

"I did too. He's really one of the main reasons I came here tonight. He asked me as a favor to him to come, put in some face time, and pledge some money."

She smiled "All to a good cause."

He smiled back. "Quite so. How're you doing?"

"Well enough. It's been a rough couple days."

He nodded. "I can only imagine. You were in pretty rough shape when you left."

"We're trying to move beyond."

"That's good. I'm glad you're able to."

"How're things? The League?"

"The League is doing well. We haven't replaced you. No one could ever hold a candle to you. We're all doing well though. Same kinds of excitement."

"And what about you?" she eyed him.

"Doing alright. Gotham's keeping me pretty busy lately." _Thankfully she's not a mindreader _he thought a little woefully.

She arched her brow to let him know that she knew there was more to it but didn't press. "It's good to see you. We keep meeting on odd terms."

He opened his mouth but then closed it and arched a brow as he saw Lex approaching from behind her. He slipped an arm around Diana and eyed Bruce.

"Wayne. You're a bit far from Gotham this evening."


	7. Chapter 7

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . S E V E N  
**

Bruce clenched his jaw a little. "Luthor. You know me better than that. I go where there is need."

"Indeed so Bruce. A shame Gotham wasn't able to schedule some gala tonight as well."

Bruce's lips pulled back a bit. "But then you wouldn't be able to see me Lex. And I know how much you look forward to having me around."

Luthor's smile fell away. "Quite so. You're always a ray of sunshine."

Bruce smiled at him. "You're too kind. I was just speaking with Diana and doing a little catching up."

Luthor pulled her a little closer. "Why don't you go catch up with whatever floozy you brought with you this evening?"

"Lex." she growled a little and then whispered "That's not nice. We were just talking."

He glanced down at her but Bruce seized the delay. "Unfortunately I came alone this evening Lex."

"A pity. Did you happen to lose all your money? Or are the women realizing that you're just a pretty face that Wayne Enterprises throws out to these things?"

Diana was getting irritated and decided to end the situation before Lex could insult Bruce any further. She yanked him hard towards the dance floor "Dance with me."

He turned away but Bruce couldn't resist one last barb. "Sad to say Lex that I'm still as affluent as ever. I look forward to our next meeting. Maybe one of these days you'll be able to wow me with one of your ideas."

Diana had to bite her lip and look down to repress the smirk as she moved closer to Lex on the dance floor, staring at Bruce over his shoulder.

He breathed deep and focused his attention on her with a smile. "You're right. I'm sorry Diana."

They swayed slowly as Diana tried to keep her eyes on Bruce. He had picked up his champagne glass and moved towards the Dean, shaking his hand and speaking with him. She caught his eyes for a moment and tried to convey a silent apology. Lex pulled away as it was time for his speech.

Bruce had moved to the side near the Press Pit, speaking with Clark and nodding in response to something he said.

Lex squeezed her hand and took to the stage, pulling some cards out of his jacket to begin his speech. He cleared his throat and waited for the applause to die down. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dean Morrison, members of the press, honored guests. On behalf of LexCorp I would like to thank you for your gracious invitation to tonights gala."

Some applause rang through.

"I am pleased to announce that LexCorp will be donating a sum of $350,000 towards the expansion of the campus of Metropolis City College." His assistant came with the ceremonial large check and he presented it to the Dean. Flashbulbs went crazy. He called Diana up on stage for some more pictures.

"One final announcement before we resume the evening. I would like to announce to this esteemed crowd that Diana and I have decided to get married. We're currently planning and setting a date."

Diana froze as the flashbulbs erupted in a frenzy around them and jolted her back to life. He hadn't told her he was going to announce it! She swallowed hard and tried not to put her eyes where they inevitably ended up as she forced a smile.

Bruce's jaw fell slack. He looked over at Clark who had a similar look on his face. The both shook their heads and returned their gaze to the stage where Diana and Luthor were smiling for the pictures. Bruce moved over to Clark and whispered something in his ear. Clark nodded as Bruce began to slowly back toward the exit.

She felt herself turning and Lex kissing her and kissed back on autopilot. Once the flashbulbs died down she exited the stage and followed out the door where she'd seen Clark and Bruce go. She saw that Bruce was already gone and sighed, turning back inside. She glanced over and saw Clark in the Press Pit as the flashbulbs continued to follow her and various questions were shouted.

Clark looked at her and nodded to her, gesturing toward the balcony. She moved over to it as Lex began making the rounds.

He moved over to her as she approached. "Congratulations Diana. Have to say that was quite a surprise."

"I didn't know he was going to announce it tonight." she leaned over the balcony.

"How long have you guys been engaged?"

"Seven months."

His eyes widened. "Seven months? And you never told us?"

"Lex is an extremely private person, I respect that. It's also been pushed back more than once, I wasn't sure we were even going to go through with it until last night."

Clark nodded knowingly. "Well, congratulations again. Lois is going to be upset that she wasn't here to get the scoop herself."

She looked over at him "How are you and Lois?"

"We're doing well. She's still busy busy with chasing the big stories. Just like normal."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear you're both well. I miss you."

"I miss you too Diana. So does Lois. We all miss you."

"You talked to Bruce?"

He paused but nodded. "I spoke with him, yes."

Diana nodded and remained silent.

"He had to return to Gotham. I guess Alfred sent him a message that something was going on."

She nodded and downed the rest of her glass of wine in one go. "I'm sorry we haven't seen more of each other. I saw Bruce the other night and it was....awkward."

"So I heard" he said quietly.

"He told you?" she asked surprised.

Clark nodded, holding back a few key things that Bruce had sworn him to secrecy about. "He mentioned that he had spoken to you and yes, he told me."

Diana knew he was holding back. She also knew he was lying about being called back to Gotham.

"You have a habit of slipping away."

She looked up at Lex and moved over to him. "I needed some fresh air."

Luthor eyed Clark who stuck out his hand. "Lex, congratulations on your engagement. And your generosity toward the college is much appreciated."

Lex took his hand and shook it. "Thank you Clark. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some time with my fiancée."

Clark nodded to both of them and ducked back inside. She watched Clark go sadly and looked over at Lex.

He smiled and took her hands in his. "A wonderful evening isn't it?"

"It is." she looked down at their hands.

He squeezed them. "I know we didn't plan to do it this way, but the time was perfect."

She stared at the sky.

He looked to her. "What say we call it a night? I'm sure the press will understand."

"I think we've given them more than enough."

"Quite so. We need our own time tonight."

Back at the Mansion she quickly ensconced herself in the shower, pressing her forehead against the tiles. Seeing Bruce these last two times had shaken her more than she cared to admit. She had thought her feelings for Lex would keep her from her feelings for Bruce. But lately those feelings were so mixed. They rarely spent time enjoying their relationship, it was always work in some way. Work to have the baby she couldn't have. Work to plan the wedding she was unsure of. Work at LexCorp.

She let the water run over her. Were her feelings for Lex strong enough for marriage? For a lifetime commitment? For her to give up her chance to be Wonder Woman forever? To give up _him _forever? She heard the shower door open and his hands wrap around her body as he kissed her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind some company Diana" he whispered to her.

"No." she kept her face towards the tile wall as her body began to respond to the way he was touching her.

His hands stroked up and down her back and he began to kiss her neck.

* * *

Back in Gotham, he sat alone in the Batcave. He should've been out on patrol for an hour. Instead he sat in the darkness, staring ahead at the wall. Diana was getting married. To Lex Luthor of all people. He rolled that fact over and over in his brain time and time again. He couldn't believe it.

He looked down at his hands before standing suddenly and driving his fist through the metal door of his storage locker. "You had your chance you fool" he growled into the dark, turning back to the computer.

* * *

It had been weeks since the benefit and Diana hadn't stopped thinking about Bruce in that time. They'd picked a date that evening, for six months away. She and Lex hired a wedding planner and worked dutifully to plan the affair, which was more about pleasing the Press than about them, or at least what she wanted. But she felt little emotion towards the affair, she guessed because marriage was a foreign entity to her still and so she was happy to remain mostly detached from the planning, only having to meet the planner various times to support or turn own various choices.

She was just having her dress fitting as the TV in the store began running the coverage of a Gotham gala. She should've turned away as soon as she saw Bruce but she didn't, and watched as he smiled and kissed the brunette model. Her heart seized as she turned back to the mirrors and looked at herself. _What am I doing?_

The date drew close. All the invites had been mailed. She never asked about who had RSVP'd, not wanting to know who of her small bevy of one-time friends had scorned her on her 'big day'.

She'd gotten an invite from Clark to the Watchtower and awkwardly made her way through the halls. It was so familiar but felt so foreign. She heard Flash and Shayera laughing in the cafeteria and passed J'onn working in the lab before making her way to Clark in the Monitoring Womb.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you could make it Diana." He reached down and sent out a page to the League who joined them in the Monitoring Womb.

She just nodded lamely. "I was a bit surprised at the request."

"You were s'posed to be Wondy. It's a surprise party for you" Flash piped up.

Her eyes widened slightly and the tense feeling inside her exploded but she'd been around enough press pits to force a smile "For me?"

They all nodded and pulled wrapped gifts out from various places. "We couldn't let you go get married without seeing you privately first" Clark said.

She sucked in a breath "You're all...too kind. Really."

"Diana. It is supposed to be a happy occasion. What is the matter?" J'onn asked her.

She'd been around humans so long that she'd gotten so used to words being all that mattered and having her private thoughts. "It's just not something I thought I would be doing."

They all nodded. "Us either" Flash said as he handed her his gift. "But you can bet we'll be there for you."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Should I save these for later?"

"I believe it is custom here to open them on your wedding day" J'onn said.

"I wasn't sure. We have a planner handling most of the details." she hugged each of them as they handed her a gift "Thank you so much."

They milled around chatting and catching up on all that had occurred in her time away. It was hard for her to feel melancholy around them, especially Flash who exuberantly demonstrated various feats he'd performed during missions she'd missed. It felt like she'd never left. It started getting late and one by one they retired or moved on to monitoring and other jobs until only she and Clark were left in the cafeteria.

He smiled at her. "I'm really glad you came Diana. It meant the world to us."

She nodded and stared at the gifts. "It was very sweet of you Kal."

"You're out friend Diana. This is what friends do."

"No Bruce?"

He glanced at the table. "None of us except J'onn has seen him in two weeks."

"J'onn? Why? Is he alright?" she frowned.

"J'onn hasn't said much other than he's working on something very important. But rest assured Bruce is alright. Green Arrow made the mistake of venturing into Gotham to check on him and caught a little of the Bat wrath one evening."

The frown remained but she stopped nearly crushing the table. "That's good."

"Did you get all our RSVP's?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm sure Lex got them." she nodded.

Clark smiled. "Then we'll see you then. I can imagine you're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

She looked down and nodded, picking up the bags of gifts and walking towards the teleporter.

He walked with her, hugging her when they got there. "You going to be alright?"

"Yes." she nodded, hugging him back. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"You will. Take care Diana."


	8. Chapter 8

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated T for sexuality ] **

**C H A P T E R . E I G H T **

Lex had been called away a week before the wedding. Two days before the wedding she did a final test of her gown and nearly broke down as she stared at herself in the mirror, the empty expanse behind her. She moved onto the balcony to clear her head and stared up at the darkened sky. Before she could stop herself she was lifting up and moving East on that familiar path. She'd joked once with Clark that, if the air had substance, she would've trodden a deep pathway from all her flying between Metropolis and Gotham during visits.

She let herself into the Batcave through the secret entrance he'd shown her and stood in the darkness for a moment watching him working on the Batcomputer, then stepped forward. His head raised as he heard her stepping forward. He quickly covered the work he was doing and turned around to face her. She moved forward so fast she nearly tripped on her gown, throwing her arms around him and hugging him hard.

He stumbled back from the suddenness of the embrace, but regained quickly and returned it. "You look beautiful" he said when they finally moved apart.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she chuckled. "Thanks."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Big day's almost here huh?"

She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I wanted to see you first."

He returned the squeeze. "Wondering why I haven't been around the League lately."

"I've been wondering a lot of things lately." she stared at him.

He sat down and motioned for her to as well. "Like what?"

"If I even want it."

"To be married?"

"Want him." she clarified. "I care for Lex, but I'm not _in love_ with him. I'm not sure I ever was."

"Does he make you happy Diana?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head.

He squeezed her hands tighter. "Then why marry him?"

"I promised."

"But at what cost?"

She stared into the lenses "You."

The lenses widened. "Me?"

"I thought I'd moved on. Then we met at the gala. I should've sided with my fiancé but all I could think about was knocking him through a wall when he insulted you even though I knew you could take it. I was so angry. You were all I could think about for weeks. Then when I saw the news covering the Gotham benefit a couple weeks ago when I was at my dress fitting and I saw you kiss that woman, Hera help me but all I wanted was to be there instead."

He swallowed hard. "I take it you know why I left the Metropolis gala early then."

"Clark told me it was Gotham, I didn't believe it."

"He's not a very good liar" he said with a chuckle. "That Gotham gala... all I could think about was you being there next to me. When I kissed her, I saw you. Not some other woman."

Her lip was trembling and she swallowed hard and stared at him. "I love you Bruce."

He stared at her unblinking, his own lips parting and closing. He swallowed the painful lump building in his throat. "I love you" he said quietly. "I've loved you for a very long time."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against him hard. He hesitated a moment but his heart took over. He kissed her back with more force and passion than he ever had before. She sighed happily and moved to get closer to him, returning the kiss as her heart slammed against her chest.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer to him, driving his lips harder against her. She moved his hands around to her back, pushing his cowl off as her tongue pressed against his hungrily.

"Diana" he panted as he managed to get back for a second. "Are you sure about this?"

"God yes Bruce, I've never wanted something, someone, so badly." she whispered and stared into his eyes warmly.

He pressed his hands against her face and pulled her close, kissing her again deeper. She smiled and unzipped the back of his jumpsuit, working the clasps and pushing the cape away. He moved his hands carefully to the back of her dress and began to unzip it, not wanting to damage it.

She pulled the tunic free and stepped out of the dress, staring into his eyes as she lifted her arms and he pulled the slip over her head. Her hands went to his utility belt as she was left in only white lacy undergarments.

He stared at her. "Gods... the times I've imagined this..."

She smiled "Me too. The real thing is much better."

He moved closer and gripped her bottom firmly, pulling her close and kissing her again. Diana gasped and looked around "The romantic options down here are slightly limited."

He looked around as well. "Not true. I have a small bed down here that I use in case I pull long nights here."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

He took her by the hand and guided her to a small room behind the storage locker, flipping on the light switch and closing the door behind him. He pushed her down onto the bed that was there and removed the rest of his uniform.

She flushed in desire as she watched his body come into view and kicked off her heels. "You're so beautiful." she told him in a dreamy whisper.

"Only half as beautiful as you" he said, moving closer to her and sliding the straps of her bra down.

She lifted her arms free and ran her hands up his sides with a shiver. He shivered as well and stroked his hands down over her sides and around the swell of her breasts. She moaned and moved his hands to the clasp, not wanting anymore barriers between them. He unhooked the clasp and slid her bra off, gasping at the sight of her breasts as they came into view. She let the bra slide away, slipping the panties down with it. He moved over top of her on the bed and they were joined after a long delay as one. Their session went on for hours, with Bruce bringing her to climax after climax after climax under his skilled touches and caresses. Her moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the Batcave until the early hours. After their fourth hour they finally collapsed into a panting, sweaty heap.

When she felt him spoon behind her as they fell asleep Diana wondered if she could possibly be happier. She saw herself walking down the aisle, Bruce standing at the altar looking as handsome as only he could. She was just waiting on his 'I do' when she woke. She was a little worried when she found him gone but she heard the tap tap of the keyboard in the other room. She wrapped the sheet around herself and found him typing away, dressed in a pair of sweatpants.

He turned back when he heard the door open. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled "Better than a long time."

He smiled back. "I'm glad to hear it. I felt the same way."

"I'm going to shower." she moved into the bathroom and pushed the door to, but didn't close it, leaving the invitation open.

Alfred made his way down the stairs with breakfast. He stopped when he saw the gown draped over a chair where Bruce had lain it. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything important."

Bruce looked up at him with a slight flush. "No Alfred. I... had a visitor last night."

He stared back, trying to repress the smirk "Anything I should know, Master Bruce?"

Bruce smiled at him. "Nothing that we both haven't been wishing for for a long time."

Alfred nodded "I always hoped. I'll prepare a second dish." he placed the tray down and turned to go upstairs.

"You're not the only one Alfred" Bruce said. "We'll be up for breakfast soon" he said, leaving the insinuation hang.

Picking up the intonation flawlessly, Alfred made himself scarce. Bruce smiled and moved to the shower, opening the door and climbing in behind her.

"I was wondering if the open-door was a little too blatant." she smirked.

"Just blatant enough" he said with a grin, squeezing her close.

She tilted her head to kiss him. "I'm glad the gesture wasn't lost on you."

He kissed her back. "It takes me a while, but I eventually figure things out."

She snorted, inhaling some of the water up her nose and spluttered as she laughed. "Right, one of the best minds alive. You're real slow Bruce."

He chuckled and pulled her against him. "I am about certain things."

"Everything at the right time." she hugged him.

He hugged her back. "Hopefully the right time."

"It is. Now why does the Batman have a shower radio?" her lips quirked into a grin.

"I like the way my voice sounds in porcelain."

She chuckled and turned it on, tugging him into the spray. He smiled and kissed her deeply, feeling the water rushing over them.

After a wonderful-if-more-playful romp in the shower, they exited the bathroom. She stopped as she saw the gown over the chair "I don't have anything to wear." she realized. "Unless Alfred doesn't mind me eating breakfast in a towel."

He smirked and moved to his locker, pushing it open and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

She arched a brow, noting the hole "Rough patrol?"

He stared at it. "No... that was after the Metropolis gala" he said sheepishly, handing her the clothes.

She flushed and then smiled, touched and took the clothes. "I felt the same way."

"It hurt a lot more than yours would I bet."

"Your hand was in top form last night." she gave him an impish grin.

He smiled and wiggled his fingers. "I recoup well."

Her tongue caught between her teeth and she smiled. "I do recall that move, yes."

"I've been saving that one for someone very special."

She tossed her towel over the locker and pulled on the clothes. "Very comfortable."

"They look very good on you."

"If I wasn't concerned for Alfred, I'd tease you with just the shirt." she whispered in his ear and pulled back. "Breakfast?"

"You're naughty, and will pay for it later. Let's eat."

After the meal he kissed her deeply and smiled at her. She could so easily get lost just standing in his embrace, aided by the music Alfred had switched on. "He's good. Dance?"

He smiled and pulled her close, swaying gently to the song that was now being played.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the song play through. She was tempted to try for a second but she knew there were things she had to take care of. "I have to go back."

He exhaled deeply and nodded. "I know Diana."

She stared up at him "I'll call you when it's sorted out?"

He nodded again. "I'd like that."

She gave him a final lingering kiss full of promises to return and then slipped back into the cave, changing back into her gown and taking off back to Metropolis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . N I N E **

She could hear Lex roaring at his entire staff as she reached the front door. _Hera help me_ she thought and entered.

He wheeled around. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We need to talk."

"I'll say we do. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"And I will." she moved up to the bedroom, changing out of her gown. When she was finished she stared at him "I'm calling off the wedding."

He glared at her. "You what?!?"

"I'm calling off the wedding." she stated again "We can't get married."

He moved closer to her as his voice dropped. "And why can't we get married?"

"I don't love you. And you don't love me."

His eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you say that?" He stepped forward and began whispering into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she stared into his eyes.

* * *

Bruce waited. And waited. There was no call that evening. Was she alright? Had Lex hurt her? Had she... he tried to push the doubts away as he patrolled, venting his anger at the criminals he caught that night. The Batcave felt empty and he kept staring into the darkness, expecting her to step out from it again like the angel of his dreams she'd been for so long.

He stared at the chair where he'd hung the dress after he'd peeled it from her flawless body and the softness of her skin and all the things they'd whispered to each other that they'd held back for years. It had been a night of firsts. First to confess his true feelings. First to make love for both of them. They'd both had sex before, but neither had made love, with the intense emotional and spiritual connection.

Where was she?

He wanted to stay home the next day in case she called as she'd promised, but there were meetings he couldn't push back. So he went to work, calling Alfred every hour. "Any word from Diana yet?" he asked as the day grew late.

"I'm afraid not, Master Bruce." Alfred sounded just as confused and sad as he.

He frowned, a distinct feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Her wedding was only an hour away and Diana stared at herself in the mirror as she was helped into her gown. Her hair was smoothed and pulled back, the pearl tiara and veil sitting atop her head. Her star earrings had been replaced by teardrop shaped pearl. The dress was the finest custom that money could buy; strapless with an intricate gold design on the bodice and a long train at the back. A soft pale tan bow around the belly finish it off.

The door opened and she watched in the mirror as the two large suited Security guards came in. "It's time." one said.  
She stared hard at them in the mirror and then gave a subtle nod, standing and fixing her tiara and veil to her head.

The limo was prepped and waiting outside and the Chauffeur closed the door behind her. She rode alone and in silence to the church. Security escorted her up the carpeted stairs and inside. She could hear the music and voices but otherwise had no idea what awaited her.

The doors opened and she had seconds to take it all in. The pews were filled to capacity on both sides with Lex's business partners and associates. Petals were already spilled down the aisle and she saw Lex standing at the altar expectantly. She took a deep breath as a hush fell over the room and she began her lonely march up the aisle. A small area for Press had been set up and she felt the heat of the flashbulbs going off as she inched closer. The aisle seemed to go on forever. A familiar splash of color sat up front as she saw the League, minus one. Her heart sank and she paused for a moment, staring hard at the empty seat and then at Clark. He gave her a curious look but before she could linger on it Lex was taking her hands and brought her the final two feet to the altar.

* * *

Bruce had been sitting in the car for the last 20 minutes, mulling over the velvet box in his hand. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this feeling, not even all his long years of emotional and physical training as Batman. He checked his watch. _11:30_.

"Sir?" Alfred enquired from the front.

"She's not coming Alfred." he said in despair.

"There's still time, Sir, have faith."

_Faith._ Collecting himself he opened the door and made his way up to the church. He made it inside just as the Father had begun to speak."-exander Luthor, take Diana, to be your wife in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her? In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

_I do _his thoughts answered the question as smoothly and surely as though it were him at the altar with her. He watched the intent stare Luthor was giving her with crippling hate. _You don't know love. Even less than I do. And you know no honor. What a joke_ he thought bitterly but was awed by her beauty. She hadn't been wearing the tiara and veil when she came to him the other day. It only made her more beautiful as it spilled over her bare shoulders and emphasized what she was to him all along. _Princess. _

"I do." Luthor stated, jarring Bruce out of his thoughts.

Diana's glance flickered between the Father, Luthor and the crowd as the Father began speaking again. "And do you Diana, take Alexander Luthor, to be your husband in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him? In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

He willed her to see him, to remember. _Yes Diana, look up, I'm here. _Her eyes inched over the crowd until they finally settled on him. She stared. Then turned back to Lex. "I do."

* * *

The ring was on her finger before she could look up again and by the time she did, Bruce was already gone. Lex brushed away the tear and they turned for the Press, smiling and posing appropriately as they were declared "Mr and Mrs Alexander Luthor"

The crowd gathered outside, throwing rice and flowers over them as they exited the church and into the stretch limo. Just before she got inside, she caught sight of the familiar English butler at the helm of one of the parked cars. Her eyes cast around but she couldn't see him and Lex was gently pushing her into the limo. She climbed inside and looked out the back window, catching a glance of him looking sadly at her as the limo pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG ] **

**C H A P T E R . T E N **

Diana slipped from the bed later that night and pulled on a robe, moving over to the balcony of the honeymoon suite. She could see the glow of LexCorp in the distance. She glanced back at Lex's sleeping form and then stared back outside. _Still dark. _

A hand circled above her elbow and she looked over at Lex. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Come back to bed."

She glanced back at the bed as he slipped her robe off. He led her back to it and pulled her down next to him. "You looked beautiful today. I know that everyone who saw you was jealous."

The next morning they were on a jet bound for Lex's private beachfront house in Oahu. Diana samples all the different tropical juices and fruits and strolled the small strip of private beach in the evening while Lex looked on from the balcony. They stayed for three days.

* * *

The sadness he felt at the wedding turned into anger which transformed into rage every evening when he donned his uniform to patrol Gotham. The criminals were easy marks for his wrath and after two days of ambulances arriving to scenes of crimes instead of police cruisers, Gotham's underworld soon began to get the message that a new Bat was loose in the city.

He played the evening over and over again in his head. She had stepped out of the shadows and told him flat out that she loved him. Not Luthor. So why, not more than a day later, had she married him?

The look on her face when she stared at him was one of quiet resignation. There wasn't that normal Diana sparkle in her eyes. She wasn't herself. What did Luthor do to her? It couldn't have been Brainiac again. They had seen that he was gone for good.

* * *

"I have to work to attend to, my dear." Lex said as he fixed his tie. "Don't wait up, I'll be late."

Diana glanced at him from the tub and he gave her a nod and then strode out of the bathroom. She heard the bedroom door shut a moment later. They'd been married two weeks now. She glanced down at her ring sparkling through the bubbles and pulled herself out of the bath. Donning a nightgown she flicked the stereo on softly and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Nice night isn't it."

She glanced over. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed deeply and remained in the shadows. "I don't really know anymore."

"You shouldn't be here." came her quick reply.

"And you should?" he replied back with equal smoothness.

She stared at the puddle of shadow he was standing in, only the lenses visible in the darkness. "I had a change of heart."

The lenses swam in the darkness as he finally moved out of it, glancing inside the bedroom. "It would appear so." She remained motionless under his scrutiny of her bedroom and herself. "Now I know how you felt all those years I rejected you."

Her eyes flickered but she refused to give in to his baiting. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm a Luthor now." she turned back towards the bedroom.

He grabbed her arm to stop her "Don't do that Diana. Every night since your wedding, I stood on the Metropolis city limits, trying to bring myself to come here."

"Things change." Diana stared at him. "You have to go. Security-"

"No." he refused to budge, still holding her arm. "I refuse to believe that what we had that night was a lie. You tell me yourself that you'd rather be here, with Lex Luthor, than everything we promised each other that night." his voice was harsher as the emotion broke through.

She stared at him and he could finally see something break the impassive mask she'd been wearing since the start of their conversation "I'm sorry Bruce. What we had...freed me..but things change. I-"

He was eying her hard as the light breeze and humid spring air caused the sheer nightgown to stick to her body, revealing a swell. He let go of her arm. "You're preg-" Her eyes flickered with something. Shock? Fear? He wasn't quite sure. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No."

It was starting to dawn on Bruce "Is that why, Diana? Because you're..." his eyes swept over the soft, barely visible bump and he paused for a moment "Diana, you know that you can't have children."

If it had been fear in her eyes before, now it was anger and she narrowed her eyes "You're not always right Bruce. I'm already almost twelve weeks. I love Lex and we are having this baby." She stalked back inside and slammed the balcony doors on him.

He put his hand on the glass. "Things change, but not that quickly Diana" he said softly, taking his grappling hook from his utility belt.

She heard him zip away just as Security barged in "We heard noises Mrs. Luthor. Is everything alright?"

She waved them away "Yes, fine. Just closed the door too hard."

* * *

He sat down in his chair in the Batcave, running through their conversation over and over in his head. The things she said didn't make sense. There was no way that any security could catch him, unless Luthor had increased security. But why? He tapped his hand against the computer desk. Why had she use the word 'freed' when talking to him? And followed up so quickly with the sentiment that things change. Her wording was puzzling and didn't seem to make any sense whatsoever to him.

* * *

Diana's eyes flickered open as she heard the bathroom light turn on and she glanced up and saw Lex quietly close the door and move over to the wardrobe. She glanced at the clock and then rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "It's almost 3 am."

"I know. I'm sorry to wake you. I got very involved in work this evening." He looked over at her. "You should get some rest."

"You aren't coming to bed?"

"Soon. There are few more things I have to take care of first."

She slipped from the bed and moved over, undoing his tie. "It can wait." she pushed off the suit jacket and stepped closer. "Come to bed with me."

He debated briefly, watching her as she let the nightgown slip off in a heap on the floor. "I suppose that you're right. We accomplished a great deal tonight."

* * *

He stalked the rooftops again, looking down over Gotham. With his previous nights antics, the streets were near deserted come midnight. _Good. Too much on my mind right now_. He perched on top of the cathedral, looming near the stone gargoyle on the corner. His mind kept going back to the words Diana used.

"Rough night?" Clark asked as he appeared for morning monitoring duty.

"Odd night" he said curtly, moving to the cafeteria. He poured himself a large cup of coffee and sat down. "Went to Luthor's last night."

Clark followed interestedly. "Why am I not entirely surprised."

"Didn't she seem different at the wedding?"

"A little I guess. But most people do, it's a pretty huge day. Most people get last minute jitters."

"Diana? Jitters?"

"Not for most things but marriage is completely new to her." Clark shrugged "Why? What are you thinking?"

"She came to the Batcave two nights before the wedding. Wearing the wedding dress. She told me that she didn't love Luthor." he told Clark, leaving out the part where she had told him that she loved him.

His brows rose infinitely "What happened?"

Bruce bristled at revealing private information. "She admitted she didn't want to marry him. Then two days later she does?"

Clark sighed a little "I don't know what to tell you Bruce. You're right, it doesn't sound like something Diana would do. But this entire year hasn't been the best between her and the League. And that's without the pressure of getting married. You don't know what it's like. Even when Lois and I got married, I felt it. You start thinking about all those lost chances, even if they aren't even realistic."

Bruce remained stoical, internally shaking his head. "It's more than that Clark. Lois would never say she loved someone else and neither would you. She wasn't Diana when I saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"Her body language was off. She wasn't confident." he said, replaying the conversation in his mind. "Diana doesn't let people push her around, especially not a man. But that isn't how it felt when we discussed Luthor."

"Maybe her feelings for Lex aren't there but do you really think he could make her marry him or keep her there if she didn't want to? She could easily hurt him or fly off at any moment." Clark reasoned.

"She's pregnant again."

There was a hint of surprise from Clark. "Then that's all the more reason. Diana's honorable and old-fashioned in a lot of ways, she wouldn't want to have a child out of wedlock. And it would also explain some of the hormonal and emotional behavior."

Bruce was shaking his head. "No. This whole thing doesn't sit well at all."

Clark could see the motors of conspiracy and paranoia working in Bruce's mind. He could tell that he wasn't going to convince him that Diana was just more human than Bruce may have believed and that he should back off and respect the marriage even if he didn't agree with it. "Ok, say your hunch is correct. What would keep her there?"

"Nothing physical. The bedroom was empty and casual."

"You were in her bedroom?" Clark couldn't contain his surprsie.

Bruce glared at the switch in focus "The balcony doors were open. She seems to be able to roam. She mentioned security. Luthor has likely increased it, possibly because of her pregnancy and possibly because she's being held there against her will."

"Blackmail?"

Bruce nodded. "It's likely. Whatever he's up to, it's top secret."

"It always is with him." Clark stood and moved back to the monitoring womb.


	11. Chapter 11

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG ] **

**C H A P T E R . E L E V E N **

Diana sat up in bed as she woke and noticed him gone already. She pulled the sheet closer to herself and narrowed her eyes when she saw him finishing off his tie and reaching for a clean suit jacket. "Going to work already?"

"Progress doesn't stand still for anyone" he told her.

She sighed in annoyance and tugged the sheet roughly, draping it around herself and brushed past him on her way to the bathroom. She could feel his eyes boring into her back and flicked on the bathroom stereo loudly, to silence any further comments. She just barely made out the sound of the bedroom door closing as she stepped into the shower stall. After listening to a few songs her anger dissipated enough for her to move back to the bedroom.

She opened her wardrobe, sighing at all the dresses. What she wouldn't give for a nice pair of jeans or even her armor. She pulled on a simple sun-dress and descended the stairs, ignoring the security guards who gave her subtle nods. She heard some noises and was surprised to find the door to Lex's oft-locked study slightly ajar. Gently, she pushed it open and saw him hunched over the desk shuffling some papers. "I thought you were going to work."

"I had nearly made it to the car when I realized I left some charts here."

"If I knew it was that easy to distract you, I'd do it more often." she let some sarcasm in.

"Hard not to with how beautiful you are."

She snorted in disbelief. "I'll see you whenever you get back then." She turned on her heel to leave.

"Diana. I think work can wait for a while."

"I'm not in the mood Lex." she sighed a little.

"You're not in the mood to spend time with your husband?"

She grimaced a little as she felt the nausea rising and began eying his wastebasket and calculating steps to the nearest bathroom. She swallowed hard and tried to push it to the back of her mind. "I'm tired."

"You can sleep later. We're going to take a walk in the park."

"Give me a minute." she excused herself and moved into the bathroom down the hall as she felt him staring at her again. She closed the door and stood over the sink, splashing some cold water on her face.

He followed her into the bathroom. "When did you start not feeling well?"

Diana stared into the drain in the sink and admitted quietly "Eight weeks ago."

"Very odd timing wouldn't you say?"

"I'm very tired and rather cranky. If you want to say something, just say it Lex."

"When were you going to tell me?"

She sipped a bit of water and turned to look at him. "I was waiting for the timing to be...better."

"You don't need to hide anything from me Diana."

"There wasn't anything _to_ hide until a couple weeks ago. I imagined this one was going to be like the others so there was little point in saying anything."

"It might be different."

"It is." she confirmed. "I'm twelve weeks already."

He nodded. "You're further along than you have been so far. Nearly out of the first trimester."

Her hand brushed against her stomach and she nodded silently. "I think this may be the one."

He stared down at her stomach and then back up at her. "Only time will tell."

"Let's go." she said abruptly, moving closer to him as he was blocking the doorway.

He stepped aside and stopped her as she passed, reaching down and gently placing his hand on her belly.

She swatted his hand away "You don't get to touch."

His eyes narrowed. "It's my child as well."

"Convenient for you." she didn't flinch under the gaze.

He glared at her. "When did this animosity start?"

"Must be _hormonal_." she said, letting the last word linger as she moved past him and grabbed her coat. "Are we going for that walk or not?"

He turned on his heel and walked to the door. "Let's go."

She followed him out, taking her sunglasses out of her pocket and tugging them on. "Where to?"

He got into the car. "We're headed for Metropolis City Park."

She nodded and got into the back of the limo, sitting beside him stiffly. They arrived at the park later, climbing out and waiting for her. She walked with him until they found a bench and sat down, momentarily distracted by the playground full of children.

"Lovely day isn't it?"

She nodded idly. "But I doubt you brought me here to discuss the weather."

"I'm just wondering why you've been so angry at me."

Her mind flash backed to the day before their wedding but she kept her eyes forward at the playground. "You know why."

He regarded her coolly. "It didn't have to be this way."

She glanced up at him "Didn't it?"

"No. It never had to be this way. But you wanted to leave me."

"Why the sudden interest in how I feel? It didn't seem to matter much at the time."

"That's not the point. I'm looking out for the family."

"Family?" her voice was incredulous and she moved a hand to her belly protectively.

"Yes Diana. Family. You're my family now."

"You've gotten your way thus far Lex, but don't push it."

"I can push as much as I want. You know what the alternative is."

She glared from behind her sunglasses "Not with this Lex. It's not just about you anymore."

"No. It's not just about me. It's about many other people."

Having had enough of talking in circles, Diana stood "It's nice we could have this little talk. Can we go home now?"

"You can. I'm going to work."

"Fine." she walked back to the limo and climbed inside.

He stood and watched the limo pull away, moving to a secluded portion of the park.

The limo returned her to the mansion and she spent the day mulling over their conversation in the park and alternating between annoyance and indifference. She paced through the mansion, ending up in front of Lex's study again. She stared at the locked door, remembering. After a moment of consideration, she grabbed the handle and applied a gentle force. Coming from her, it was more than enough and she heard the lock snap and opened the door.

Whatever papers he might have forgotten were gone now. She opened a few drawers, finding them neatly organized and nothing suspicious. Everything was impeccably clean, not even a loose slip of paper or errant pen out. The computer was off but she knew it would be locked down tight with his security. She sighed and moved over to the bookshelf, running her fingers over the spines.

"Looking for something?" came the extremely irritated voice from behind her.

Diana turned quickly, forcing a smile. "No. Just you."

"I'm not on the shelf. What are you doing?"

"I thought you were working."

"And obviously you knocked."

He closed the door behind him and moved closer to her. Her eyes cast down to the broken lock and then back up to his eyes. She could see that he wasn't buying her lies for a second. The sound of flesh meeting flesh broke the silent tension between them as he backhanded her hard across the face. After her earlier revelation, being hit was the last thing she expected and it took her completely off-guard. "I'll teach you to mind your own business." he said lowly as she touched her lip where he'd hit her. He grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her to her feet, pulling her upstairs to their bedroom and tossing her back down.

She scowled at him and rose to her feet, resisting the impulse to fight back. "Not exactly fair when one of us can't fight back."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? The Princess of the Amazons backing down from a challenge?"

"You and I both know that I only need to hit you _once_ to end this. Don't bait me."

"But you won't. Will you?"

Her fist clenched tightly at her side. "Unlike you, I don't fight with people who can't fight back." she scowled.

"A classic sign of weakness."

"And hitting a pregnant woman isn't?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You're pregnant again?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . T W E L V E **

She didn't soften in her glare, more irritated and confused by him pretending not to know. "I see where your focus _isn't_. Yes, I am."

"How far along?"

Did he pay attention to her at all this morning? Or was he just rehashing rehearsed lines while running through his latest business deals in his mind? "Twelve weeks."

He held his ground and looked down at her stomach. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I _already_ told you. So back _off_ or I won't hesitate to put you through a wall if you threaten my or _my_ child's wellbeing."

"First of all, it's my child as well. Second of all, you never told me until just now."

Something was nagging in the back of Diana's mind, scraping at her brain, trying to bring up past experiences. She wasn't sure which, but it was begging her to keep quiet for whatever reason so she simply glared. "There's not much I can do about the first. Stop looking at it like you actually care."

"I care about the child Diana. It will be my legacy."

"Always a project, never a person." she spat out in disgust.

"The child will be a person. You're the project. I never pass up an opportunity Diana. You of all people should know that."

She was on him before she even realized she'd moved, her fist striking his jaw and sending him sprawling back.

He stood up and put his hand to his jaw as it throbbed from the strike. "Too bad you never got to say goodbye to the rest of the meta scum you associated with."

"That wasn't any harder than you hit me. So we're even."

"Oh no Diana. We're far from even."

She held her ground, eying him.

"You want to keep your meta friends alive? Then you do something for me."

"As though I haven't done enough. What this time?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly what I want."

Her eyes widened "You can't be serious."

"Can't I? And just why is that?"

She stiffened in resignation. Her hands had just moved to the straps of her dress when the balcony doors exploded, sending glass and wood flying into the room. She dropped down, shielding her eyes as a black blur crashed forward and slammed into Lex, driving him against the wall.

Luthor looked up with wide eyes as Bruce grabbed him by the throat. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything" Bruce said lowly as he began to squeeze.

Diana sighed in relief "Nothing I regret being interrupted."

He squeezed harder as Luthor began to gasp, driving his arms against Bruce's wrists. "Are you alright Diana?"

She nodded "We need to move quickly. He's been working on a secret project called Project Zero. A virus created from my tissue and DNA that affects only metas."

He nodded. "I know all about it. The League is already at LexCorp."

It all came together in a second. The park this morning. Why he cared so much. Why he didn't remember finding about the pregnancy. _It wasn't him_. J'onn. She pushed that revelation away as she glared at Luthor. "There's a secret lab through the study."

"Can you get us in there?"

She nodded "I think so."

Luthor looked at him. "You're too late Batman. They'll all die... all of them!"

Bruce responded with a hard left hook to the side of his face, driving Luthor's head back into the wall as he slid limply down it.

Diana led him quickly to the study, helping to down the security guards that rushed to Luthor's aid quickly. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." she quipped with some of her old spirit. Inside the study she moved back over to the corner she had once seen him open the passageway from. She'd been too far back to see exactly what it was but she tore books off the shelf until she accidentally yanked a small discreet statue and some of the floor slid open, revealing a staircase.

Bruce nodded. "Let's get in there."

They descending to the lab. Diana powered on the lights and shuddered a little at the set up. The exam table with the stirrups already positioned out and trays of medical instruments already laid out in wait. Her hand went to her belly and she focused on the mission. "He had various tissue harvested during my prenatal and infertility exams. Some will likely be stored here."

He nodded and began searching through the labs. "I'll work here and get the samples and whatever notes. Can you get into his computer system?"

She ran over and typed in a series of numbers. "He should've been more careful about where he let me roam."

He smirked a bit. "Ever the vigilant detective."

"You rub off on people." she moved over to a large locked medical cabinet and pulled hard but it didn't budge. She heard the soft hum and looked at the intricate lock. "It's a power inverter. He must have the keycard. Keep working, I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it while he's not using it." she smiled a little at him and ran off towards the bedroom. She kicked a security guard that was starting to rouse back down.

He nodded and began to pocket all the various slides, triple checking everything to get every last minuscule scrap.

Diana moved back to the bedroom and dropped down to her knees, fishing through Luthor's pockets for any sort of keys or cards.

He gripped her wrist tightly. "You won't stop me Diana."

Her fist wrenched back to hit him but flew to her neck as she felt a sharp stab. She fell back and pulled the hypodermic from her neck with an angry glare and tossed it away. She advanced on him again and had wrenched him back to his feet as the room spun in a way she'd only experienced when Clark had hit her. The aggressive grip on his shirt turned into one of support as she struggled to stay on her feet and finally collapsed.

He smirked and squatted next to her. "Good. It works as fast as I had surmised."

Her eyesight was beginning to go, black spots forming as the world continued to tilt with every move. It felt like he'd injected liquid magma into her veins and she looked down at her arms, seeing the veins rising to the surface. "Lex..." she groaned in pain "..the baby..please.."

"The baby wouldn't have made it anyway. You're barren. You said so yourself."

She reached out to him as it became harder to breathe and she grew lightheaded. She knew that unconsciousness would set in if she allowed herself to close her eyes but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep them open as she saw Lex watching her.

"Intriguing. The virus takes hold very quickly" he said with a smirk.

Her vision swam with blackness and the agonizing pain inside her was fading quickly. She couldn't breathe at all anymore and started to give in to the soft numbness creeping over her as the black spot loomed over Lex. Then everything went dark.

Bruce dragged him to his feet. "Give me the antidote Luthor."

He spat on Bruce's feet. "You expect me to just hand it over?"

"No. I expect you'll beg me to take it when I'm done with you" he said, dragging him into the room away from Diana.

The beating continued for what seemed like forever for Luthor, but a quick second for Bruce. Through constant refusal, Luthor ended up unconscious, barely clinging to life as Bruce drove a kick into his midsection, snapping several ribs.

He rushed out and knelt over Diana. Her pulse was weak, but it was still there. He scooped her up and moved outside, hitting the emergency signal on his communicator. "Batman to Watchtower. Two for emergency transport to medical bay. Now!!"  


* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ahhh, all is revealed. It was _hard_ writing these last few chapters without giving it away!! A few days ago me and Z (cowriter) actually talked and I had said that I actually wanted Diana and Lex to end up with a 'happily ever after' scenario at the end of the fic. I love Lex too much. It was so tempting but this was just more fun to write and probably more realistic lol. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, this has been the most fun for me to write that's for sure. Lex 33.


	13. Chapter 13

**Is My Friend**

**By: **Rachyzord

**[ Rated PG for violence ] **

**C H A P T E R . T H I R T E E N **

Diana took Cina out of the car and looked at Bruce. "We won't be long."

"You don't have to do this, Diana." Bruce looked at her gently.

"Yes I do." she gently tucked the one-month old against her arm and strode into the prison.

He sat in the car and watched her enter.

She was buzzed through security after a search of herself and her bag and led through to the visiting area.

He moved and sat down across from her, staring at her through the glass. He picked up the telephone on his side. "To what do I owe this?"

She stared at him. "It was the right thing to do, even if you did try to kill both of us."

He shrugged and looked over at the little girl. "She looks like me."

She tilted Cina slightly so Lex could see her. "Yes."

He gazed at her and then looked back at Diana. "You do realize that I can fight you for custody."

Diana took a deep breath "I realize that, yes. I would hope that it wouldn't come down to that."

He smirked and moved forward. "Afraid of losing her?"

Her eyes narrowed "What do you think?"

"I think you know that I would win custody of her" he said darkly. "And that scares you."

"Of course it does. You tried to kill her once, what's to stop you from trying again?" she frowned.

"I wasn't trying to kill her" he clarified.

Her eyes narrowed "But you almost did."

He shrugged again. "Sometimes losses are a part of the greater picture."

She stared at him. "If you care so little for her, why fight for custody?"

"Because she's mine. She's my legacy."

Diana handed some papers to a guard who passed them to another guard where they worked their way to Luthor on the other side. "Sign them."

He glanced at them upon their arrival and then stared at her. "You want me to waive my parental rights?"

"No, I know you would never do that. You will receive supervised visitation. I want nothing else from you and will not pursue child support. If you attempt legal action, I take her back to Themyscira."

"You know as well as I do that they'll never accept her. She's the product of your relationship with a man."

Diana just stared. "I have already spoken with my mother and she has agreed to take her if need be." She leaned forward now "You aren't going to take her from me, Lex. You either take what I'm giving you or you get nothing and I will ring you for all your worth in child support, spousal support and as per our upcoming divorce, I'm entitled to half your assets."

Luthor took the pen being offered by the guard and signed the papers. Afterwords, the pen and papers were immediately taken from him and returned to Diana. He glanced at her and Cina. "Supervised visitation will soon turn into unsupervised. CPS agents can be bought like anyone else" he said, leaning back with the same evil smile he always had.

"Perhaps" she said, tucking the papers into her purse and adjusting Cina on her shoulder. "But it won't be a CPS agent supervising you. Batman will be there to keep an eye on things." She stood and looked down at him. "To think there was a time when I truly loved you."

He remained seated and looked up at her. "Sometimes our mind does foolish things."

She stared at him for a few moments longer and then hung up the phone and walked out of the visiting area.

Bruce was seated on the hood of the car, sliding off it and coming over to her when he saw her exit. "How'd it go?"

"It was what we expected. He threatened me with all sorts of legal actions to get her but signed the papers in the end."

He nodded with a smile. "I knew he would. He talked a great deal but there's no way he would dare take you to court."

She nodded and kissed him "Thank you Bruce. I never got to tell you. I know you could've made a different choice."

He kissed her back and gently stroked Cina's cheek. "There was no other choice in my mind."

They stood in each other's embrace, thinking of the difficult months behind them. The virus had been incredibly potent and crippled her system beyond anything she had ever experienced before. Batman, being the closest she had to medical proxy, had made the final decision to induce the coma and keep her on life support until the baby could be delivered via cesarean. When that time came, he intended to honor her wishes and disconnect the life support and let fate, her Gods, nature or whichever powers that be decide. But when the time arrived, he simply couldn't do it.

Thankfully, with the baby no longer leeching her systems or in danger, they were able to flush her body with more aggressive treatments and she recovered.

Cina tilted her head to look at him and clasped his finger, gumming it hard.

He chuckled as he let her gum his finger. "She's got quite the gri-whoa" he said, pulling back a bit as she clamped down hard. "Easy sweetie" he said with a smile.

She grunted loudly in Diana's ear and began gnawing at her shoulder. "Well, it has been twenty minutes." Diana mused and sat down on a bench to nurse.

He sat down beside her with a smile as he put his arm around her. "Hungry little one isn't she?"

"She doesn't get it from me." she smirked.

He smirked back and kissed her forehead. "Wherever it is, she's got one voracious appetite."

Diana smiled "Let's get some McDonalds on the way home."

He chuckled. "I thought you said it wasn't from you."

She looked at him "Just say yes."

He smiled wider. "You know I would never say no."

"I know."

***FIN***

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So many apologies for how long it's taken us to conclude this fic, but we just ran into a complete wall on how to end it. Ending a fic well is so difficult sometimes. We had so many scenarios and I finally sat down and decided on a simple approach. :-) Thank you to everyone who read, it was definitely a fun pairing to experiment with. Who knows what will happen in the future for them!


End file.
